Fall in love
by CrimsonDayDream
Summary: A young charismatic boy, when he smiles and shows himself off, is kidnapped and sold off as a slave where he is brought with a high price for a powerful man who isn't really interested in the boy. What will happen as love grows? Warning: Lemon. Yaoi.
1. The Merchandise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I know I know, I should be focusing on my other two stories, or trying to continue any discontinued stories, but heck xD I wanted to! xD  
>Ladies and Gentleman! I give you! ItaNaru!<strong>

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**I'm not very good with lemon, not at all, but I'll try my best. Im trying to aim for romance and comedy but alas I don't know.**

**Warning this chapter may contain M rated lemon between two guys. If you don't like...wait, why are you here?**

**Chapter one: The Merchandise- Should do what they were purchased for.**

* * *

><p>A young boy groaned as he began to awake. His eyes flickered open but was still greeted by pitch black. He turned his head and tried to move his arms but it seemed he was binded by chains as they clanged against some bars behind him. He mumbled a few swear words in between the cloth that had him gagged.<p>

The boy wasn't stupid, he knew he was chained up, blind folded, gagged and had ear plugs in. He also noticed that they had drugged him since he felt just a little bit dizzy and slightly feverish now that he had awoken after blacking out.  
>He breathed in and out through his nose gently and calmly. He knew he needed to remember what had happened, it wasn't time for his bad memory, questions had to be answered, and the question right now was, how'd he wind up here?<br>As he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, he forced his mind to conjure images from last night.  
>He watched as images behind his eyelids flashed, he had been at a night club with his friends, laughing and drinking until he had to go take a whiz in the toilets and then there was a huge man, he had crept up behind him from a stool and had covered his mouth with a cloth drenched in chloroform. He had put up quite a fight until darkness seeped in and took him away.<p>

He sighed, what had he gotten himself into now...

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed him by his arms, pulling him up to his feet and shoving him out into a cold wind. No..the warm had been warm that he hadn't known he was naked, he didn't even think about that possibility until now. The hand pressed down on his shoulders forcing him to kneel as he whinced from the pressure. He began to thrash violently against the chains until the hands held him tighter securing his immobility to move.

"Our next merchandise is a healthy fit young teenage boy of mixed race. Half English and half Japanese. As you can see he is roughly the age of 18 to 19 years old." Began a voice that echoed towards the many guests that sat in a low lit candled room, masks upon their faces, some with full masks others with half masks. The voice began again.

"Look at this smooth tanned and delicate skin, although he has three cat like whisker scars on his face, it adds to his uniqueness as well as his bright blond locks. Take a look at his blue crystal eyes and immerse you're self within his gaze."  
>The auctioneer motioned to the guards to take off the blind fold. The watchers began to mumble to each other as he opened his eyes. His vision began to focus on his surrounding and they widened to the sight before him. He realised where he was now and he didn't like it at all. He suddenly felt himself being pulled backwards and lifted as his legs were spread open allowing full view.<p>

"He is also still pure, both his gentitalia and prosterior are both unused, and once you purchase this merchandise you can check for yourself but I am highly assured you will be pleased with the item."

The auctioneer paused to allow everyone to observe before he began the auction.  
>"The bidding shall start at 50 million!"<br>Then, just like that, it became wild, the masked audience began shouting from around the room, the numbers increasing as the numbers grew.  
>"sixty!"<br>"six fifthty!"  
>"seven fifthty!"<br>"One billion!"  
>The crowd quietened down.<br>The auctioneer began to count down.  
>"anyone else? Anymore? Going once…..going twice…"<br>"1.2 billion" Came a deep calm voice from a tall and long dark haired man as he began to walk up towards the stage a suit case in hand.  
>"in cash". The man handed the case over to the auctioneer who stood in shock to see the man. The man smirked at the auctioneer before glancing at the "item" he had now just brought.<br>The guard who had been holding the boy stood up angrily and pointed a finger at the gate crasher.  
>"You! You can't prance in here! Especially with your pretty boy long hair!"<br>"Hmph" the tall dark haired man glared as he continued. "Don't worry, I'll be gone after this." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller boys body and lifted him up bridal style as he began to leave the room.  
>The guard growled in the back of his throat, preparing to attack the man but was stopped by a higher up who came up from behind him.<br>"Don't mess with him if you want to live." The guard nodded, understanding but continued to glare.

The man swiftly left the building, his hair gracefully flying hind him with each step. He walked out the guarded doors as they bowed to him and to the waiting car with a tall, well built muscular, blue haired man was standing. He noticed the man coming towards him and opened the door just as the man walked passed and slid himself and the boy in.  
>"Kisame.."<br>Said man looked to him.  
>"Take me home"<br>Kisame nodded as he shut the door, a few seconds later and the engine had started. The man glanced to the "item", noticing the boy hadn't said a word at all, or had protested with having being purchased but then realised the "item" had fallen asleep at some point. He smirked, those drugs must have been powerful to make the kid fall asleep again.  
>When they finally arrived, Kisame opened the door again allowing the man to climb out with the boy in arms.<br>"I'll be fine from here Kisame, you should go home and rest."  
>He nodded and shut the door before smirking.<br>"Be gentle to the kid"  
>He glared at the blue haired man, the man who was his guard but also his bestfriend.<br>"Who do you think I am to touch a kid?"  
>Kisame began to laugh as if he heard a funny joke.<br>The man kicked the laughing guard from behind as he walked away to the front door to his home.

The moment he entered the house, he immediately headed towards a room where he placed the boy on a double sized bed and tucked him in beneath the covers to keep him warm, he stood staring at the boy before he pulled out his mobile phone as he began to dial. He placed it by his ear and waited for the other line to pick up which took longer than the phone call itself which happened to be short and snappy and straight to the point. He hanged up and sat down watching the young boy, his eyes tracing the features of his sleeping face.

It felt like hours later when the boy woke up in a large double bed where he saw a familiar handsome man looking at him.  
>"Naruto," he spoke. The boy known as Naruto sat up quickly surprised the man knew his name.<br>"How-how'd you know my name?" Naruto spoke as he stuttered, his mind still in shock to previous events that night.  
>"Hn, You don't remember me?" The man asked.<br>Naruto shook his head before he became dizzy again and collapsed back on to the bed.  
>"My foolish little brother contacted me a day ago, he told me his other equally foolish best friend had suddenly disappeared during a night out at a night club and he happened to ask if I could pull a few strings."<br>The man sat back.  
>"As you can see, I found you. In the dark business world of illegal auctions, though I didn't think I'd have to pay a lot for you."<br>Naruto had blanked out most of what the man had spoken to him.  
>"Your brother? My best-friend?"<br>"Sasuke Uchiha is my brother."  
>"Ah!" Naruto seemed to have recognised the name and grinned, his face brightening knowing there was a ray of sunshine in the dark he thought he was stuck it. He now knew he was safe.<br>"Also the fact we use to play together as kids should have reminded you Naruto so, Do you know me now?" he asked.  
>Naruto nodded, "You're Sasukes older brother Itachi, no wonder why you looked familiar, you do look similar, but I'm still a bit out of it from the drugs so I'm sorry for not immediately recognising you."<br>Naruto starred blankly before nodding.  
>"Thank you for saving me, I'll take my leave first."<p>

Itachi watched as the blond boy sat up once again, moving so he could get out of the bed.  
>"If I had found you in normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind allowing you to leave but, I paid quite a bit for you so you'll have to remain here as my property unless you want to pay me back as a debt. With interest."<br>Naruto scowled at the man.  
>"Didn't you say we're childhood friends?"<br>"This is business Naruto."  
>Naruto glared daggers at Itachi, "you're sulking 'cause I didn't remember you, aren't you?"<br>"Not at all, it's strictly business." Itachi said ever so calmly.  
>Naruto sighed. "Fine, whatever, how much do I owe you?"<br>Itachi smirked and Naruto immediately sensed danger.  
>"1.2 billion."<br>Narutos eyes widened and his mouth fell open.  
>"one- 1.2 billion! That is- That's impossible!"<br>"hmph, I'm glad you understand Naruto, so you see, I own-" Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto cut him off.  
>"I can't believe I sold for 1.2 billion! Damn! I must be hot! I know I'm sexy and everything but 1.2 billion! That's just…WOW!"<br>Itachi glared at the boy.  
>"And <em>who <em>do you think paid. If it wasn't for ME some perverted old man would have got you, it's not something to be happy about." Itachi explained.  
>Naruto ran his fingers through his hair as he grinned.<p>

Itachi felt a vein pop in his forehead. The brat was ignoring the fact he had just been in a dangerous position. Did he have to kindly remind Naruto what he had just been in and what dangers he could have been in? Was words not enough for the dumb blond that Itachi had to use actions? Itachi watched the boy grin to himself and he mumbled happily about being sold for so much before realising, he indeed had to use actions to show the boy that he shouldn't be so proud of himself.  
>Itachi trailed his eyes along Narutos face and his naked form. He had to admit, the boy was quite attractive. So the next few things he was about to do, wouldn't be so bad for him, or for Naruto since Itachi himself was also attractive.<br>He smirked once more, he'd have to drive it into the boys mind about his position right now, and what his purpose was for when he was sold.

Itachi grabbed the boys wrist and shoved him back on the bed straddling him. He whispered into his ear as he placed both of Narutos wrist into one of his hands, gripping them tightly.  
>"I'm going to make you see sense of what you are now."<p>

Itachi grabbed Narutos face as he forced his lips upon Narutos in a bruising kiss, sucking out all the air from Narutos lungs, his tongue slipping into the boys mouth as his fingers squeezed his cheeks, he began to explore the cavern until he pulled away releasing his hand from his cheeks and looked at the red and dazed face of the boy, a drool of saliva still connected between their mouths. He kissed naruto on the corner of his mouth and continued to kiss his way down to his nipples where he began to nibble and suck.  
>"ah!..Wha! What- what the fuck are you doing!" Yelled Naruto, his mind finally catching up with the older mans actions.<br>With the swift movement of his free hand, Itachi grabbed the boys growing erection.  
>"ah-nah, no!" Naruto moaned, biting his lip to stop himself. He shut his eyes, this was wrong, too wrong, they were both guys, if this was any other time, he would have beaten the shit out of his attacker but the drugs were still affecting his movements.<br>Itachi began to squeeze and move his hand up and down Narutos manhood, his thumb occasionally stopping and allowing it to rub the slit as his mouth worked on his nipples.  
>"St-stop it!"<br>Itachi ignored him.  
>"I-ah!, I said to, ah, sto-stop it you! Fah, fucker!"<br>Tears began to form in his eyes.  
>Itachi frowned from the name calling and began to work faster squeezing the blonds shaft tighter with each jerk of his hand.<br>Naruto wanted to keep fighting against the mans ministrations but his mind was beginning to go hazy and his breathing began to increase.  
>"Nh! No! I-itachi" the boy moaned, his hips starting to thrust upwards in to the mans pumping hand.<br>Itachis movements stopped to a halt and Naruto whined before he realised what he had just done.  
>"Stop it" Naruto said as he breathed heavily.<br>Itachi smirked his hand releasing Narutos hands.  
>Naruto didn't like the mans smirk and began to shake his head, busy shaking his head, he didn't notice that Itachi had moved down until he felt a sudden wet heat engulf him and he gasped.<br>"Ah! Ah!" Naruto was now losing himself to lust as he gripped his hands into the bed sheets. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes, he didn't want this no matter how much his body was reacting to the touches. The blond cracked open an eye and watched as Itachi bobbed his head up and down, his tongue occasionally wrapping around the length and licking into the slit. Itachi's hands that wrapped around the base of the cock began to play with Narutos balls.  
>"ah! Please No…I don't...I don't..want..to" he huffed closing his one opened eye.<br>"gah, ah! Itachi!". Itachi pulled away just as Naruto came. The blond lay there breathing heavily from his orgasm.  
>"You bastard!" Naruto hissed as he watched Itachi swipe up some of his sperm on his fingers.<br>Itachi smirked, as he moved his cum covered fingers towards Narutos entrance and began to rub the area.  
>"No! Back off bastard! Rapist!" The tears that he cried before began to fall again as Itachi slowly pushed in his finger, he managed to push in just the tip of his finger when he immediately stopped to hear his bedroom door open.<br>Itachi turned his head to see the intruder.  
>"Bad timing, little brother. I've not finished."<br>Sasuke glared. "What the fuck Itachi?"  
>Said man, pulled back, and watched as Naruto rolled himself into a ball, wrapping the covers along with him.<br>"Hmph"  
>He walked up to his brother, signalling him to leave the room so they could talk.<p>

After awhile, Naruto stopped trembling and growled to himself, wiping away a few tears. He felt annoyed and angry at himself for allowing the prick to hold him in such a way but he also felt quite happy that Sasuke had walked in on time because if he didn't, he wouldn't be a virgin at this moment.

He moved from the bed, the covers still around him, and headed for the door, pressing his ear against it so he could hear the conversation on the other side.

"What the hell were you doing Itachi?"  
>"I was showing his purpose, the reason why he was sold." Itachi said as he sat down on the sofa. Sasuke sat down across from him. Both ravens ignored the older brothers problem.<br>"What do you mean the reason he was sold?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi looked up and remembered he hadn't told his brother where he had found his friend.  
>"He was at an auction. An illegal auction for slaves and he was the merchandise, I was showing him what danger he had been in and what would have happen to him if an old man had gotten him since he found it so funny when I told him everything"<br>Sasuke was shocked but placed his hand over his forehead and eyes.  
>"That didn't mean you had to touch him up! Either way as I see it, an old man did buy him!"<br>Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.  
>"Old man?" He asked, "Who are you calling an old man? I'm only 24"<br>"I'm sorry.." Sasuke said  
>Itachi nodded and smirked at his younger brother.<br>"You're right, you're not an old man," Sasuke paused as his brother nodded in approval to his sentence, "You're a dirty old perverted paedophilic man!"  
>Itachi froze in mid nod and began to growl, his arm stretching out to grab his brother, the next thing Sasuke said was a small "ahhh!" as he was attacked.<p>

Naruto on the other side of the door had been nodding through out the conversation, Sasuke had been entirely right and he was glad that bastard was his bestfriend, but when he heard his friends scream he was unsure what was going on, the only conclusion he could think of was that Itachi was beating him up. He wasn't surprised if that was what was happening after the way Itachi did things to him.  
>Naruto grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open whilst his other hand held the cover tighter to hide his still naked body.<br>"Sto-!" Naruto stopped in mid shout as the two raven haired boys looked at the blond.  
>Naruto was surprised that they weren't fighting but instead, Itachi had Sasuke in a headlock and was currently rubbing his knuckles against the younger boys head.<br>The blond was surprised that his usual stoic and high mighty friend was being "nooggied" by his equally stoic brother, who was very mature, like they were children.  
>He couldn't contain it.<br>He laughed. Loudly.  
>Itachi raised his eyebrow at the blond before releasing his brother, realizing that their antics was uncharacteristic of them.<br>"Shut it, stupid" Sasuke said as he rubbed his hands in his hair to sort it out.  
>Naruto would have normally responded to the others insult but the image he saw just now wouldn't leave his mind, it was burnt in his memory forever.<br>Itachi walked up to Naruto, lifting him up from the beige carpet where he was kneeling, holding his ribs in pain from the laughter.  
>"Naruto, why don't you go try on some of my clothes, surely something will fit you."<br>Naruto stopped laughing, glared at Itachis hands that were touching him, but nodded and left back into the room prepared to choose some clothes.

Whilst Naruto was in the bedroom, Itachi and Sasuke had gone into the kitchen because Itachi wanted to cook food and drink a cup of coffee, it didn't take long until the blond was walking out of the room and staring at the two like they were idiots.

Sasuke stared at the blond before looking away and laughing quietly to himself, if Sasukes shoulders weren't shaking Naruto wouldn't have noticed he was laughing at him. Naruto began to fume but ignored the older boy and looked at his brother, who stared at him blankly.  
>"What's wrong Naruto?" Itachi asked still looking at Naruto as he lifted the cup of coffee to his lips.<p>

"What do you think is wrong?" Naruto lifted his arms. "The shirt is too big for me, it's like a dress! And the trousers, I have to hold them up without them falling!"  
>"The shirt is enough." Itachi said<br>Naruto was pissed.  
>"What the fuck Uchiha! I need clothes that are my size! And you, asshole, stop laughing at me!"<br>Itachi sighed, "Calm down Naruto.."  
>"No! You calm down!" Naruto yelled back<br>Sasuke continued to laugh.  
>"Idiot, who can take you seriously in that."<br>"Says the one who got noogied like a school kid!"  
>"Hmph, least I haven't got the body of a school kid"<p>

Sasukes last insult hit Naruto right on a pulsing vein on his foreheard. Naruto lunged forward ready to attack the raven. Sasuke noticed and was ready to dodge his athletic friend.

'Fast' Itachi thought as the blond stepped past him. Naruto had his fist at the ready and it almost connected to Sasukes face if only Itachi hadn't stepped in and grabbed Naruto, pulling him into his chest.

"Now now Naruto. I don't want my home to become a wreck and you screaming in pain from being hurt, but if you so desperately wish to carry on, what ever you break shall go on your debt."

Naruto looked up to the man that was holding him tightly in his embrace and blushed. Itachi was of course handsome and the previous actions from earlier came back into Narutos mind.  
>All Naruto had heard form the man was "Now, now Naruto, I don't want you screaming in pain from being hurt, but if so, I'll carry you."<br>Naruto blushed more as he stared at the handsome man, his eyes tracing his face. His onyx eyes that seemed endless, the bags that lay beneath his eyes, his pale porcelain skin and his pink lips. He gulped as it began to become hard to breath.

Naruto pushed Itachi away and ran back to the previous room he had been in.  
>Itachi stared at the retreating form, surprised by the boys actions.<br>"It seems he hates you from your almost rape attack on him earlier." Sasuke said, looking up at his brother.  
>Itachi chuckled, "then he can hate me as much as he wants, but he won't be leaving here."<br>"What?" Sasuke said astonished, "you're still not letting him go?"  
>Itachi looked at his brother like he was an idiot.<br>"1.2 billion Sasuke. He's mine now, don't worry, I'll give him a job to work it off as well but for now, I own him."

Sasuke remained silent before he grabbed his keys.  
>"I'll be heading off then, Mum and Dad want you to visit more often too."<br>"Hn, I'll see when I have a day off." Itachi said thoughtfully.  
>"As far as I'm concerned you're always free." Sasuke mumbled.<br>"Nothing is what it seems dear brother, are you sure you want to leave now, I made dinner for you too." Itachi gestured to the spaghetti that was in the pan.  
>"it's fine, Naruto can eat my portion, he could eat a truck load." He said as he began to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Hn" was Itachis reply as he heard his brother leave, the door closing on his way out.

Itachi sighed as he continued to cook dinner.  
>The spaghetti was already done and he began to pour in the bolognaise sauce stirring the contents within it.<br>Once it was all done, he placed them on to the plates and set the table up, ready for two people to eat.

He walked over to his bedroom door and rapped firmly but gently against the door.  
>"Naruto, dinners ready."<br>The blond open the door, his eyes refusing to meet the ravens.  
>Itachi ignored this and gestured Naruto to the kitchen table where they ate in silence. To Itachis surprise the blond was quiet. Too quiet.<br>He looked up from his food and saw the blond was almost finished with his food. Itachi stood up and got the rest and gave it to him.  
>"Have some more."<br>Naruto still refused to look at the older man when he spoke, "thank you."  
>Itachi frowned but brushed off the boys attitude.<br>"Is it good?" Itachi asked, "I don't cook often."  
>Naruto nodded still not looking at Itachi directly. "Yes."<br>'Now his sentences is getting shorter' Itachi thought.  
>"Are you tired Naruto?"<br>"No"  
>"Are you feeling okay Naruto?"<br>"Fine"  
>Itachi sighed, now he knew how others felt when they talked to him.<br>"Do you hate me Naruto?"  
>"Yes"<br>"why?"  
>"Guess"<br>"Because of the inappropriate touching earlier?"  
>"Yes"<br>"I see"  
>The conversation ended with a slight tension in the air, but Itachi knew he had to say something.<br>"It won't happen again"  
>"better not"<br>"Was I that bad?" Itachi asked.  
>Naruto dropped his spoon and looked up at Itachi whose eyes seemed to be focused on his dinner.<br>"What-what?" Naruto stuttered.  
>Itachi looked up and finally caught Narutos eyes.<br>"Was I so bad at pleasuring you that you dislike me so much?"  
>To Naruto, Itachis eyes seemed to have softened compared to how it was earlier.<br>"Not-not at all"  
>Itachi smiled innocently. "Was I good then?"<br>Naruto felt a blush appear on his face.  
>"Ye-yes"<br>Itachis smile turned into a smirk.  
>"now that's reassuring"<br>"really?" asked Naruto  
>Itachi looked at the boy, it seemed Naruto was finally looking at him again.<br>"Not really I just wanted to see you blush again. It's cute."  
>"Cute? I'm cute? No way! Cute is for girls and little kids, I'm a man! I'm handsome!"<br>Itachi chuckled, now he had the boy talking more now.  
>He rested his chin on his hand as he leaned forward.<br>"Don't forget you're indebted to me and will be living here from now on."  
>Naruto frowned.<br>"yes, yes, I know" whined the blond as he pouted.  
>Itachi placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin.<br>"First job, clean the kitchen."  
>He walked past Naruto and out of sight from the kitchen.<br>What he just said finally registered in Narutos mind as he looked around at the mess the man had made.  
>"Fuck you Uchiha!"<p>

Itachi smirked, Naruto was comfortable again now.

Itachi came out from his room 15 minutes later, half naked with his hair untied and soaking wet, a towel sat on his shoulder.  
>Itachi looked around and walked to the kitchen where he found the blond nearly finished cleaning, he was grumbling about fucking Uchihas not cleaning up their own messes and how perverted and down right stupid they are for being fuckers and acting all high and mighty with a split personality.<p>

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle, today had been far more interesting, he had been laughing more and had been kept entertained by the blond.  
>"Naruto," said boy turned around and his eyes widened from the sight of the Uchiha that was practically naked before him, the beads of water dripping from his hair onto his pale skin.<br>"Why don't you go have a bath." Itachi suggested not noticing the boy watching him.  
>Naruto looked up to him his eyes sparkling.<br>"Really?"  
>Itachi nodded just as the boy ran into his room and into a another.<br>"Woah! This is a bath!?"

Itachi chuckled, yes for a poor commoner like Naruto, the bath to him would only fit one person in it, but his bath in his home, in his very expensive luxurious apartment on the top floor off a expensive looking building, had a bath the size of a swimming pool that could be changed into being a spa type resort.  
>"Woo hoo! Cannon ball!"<p>

Itachi looked to the room and smiled, like a proper human smile which he himself didn't notice slipped out. He walked back into his room and set a pile of clothes by the bathroom door.

When Naruto finally finished, he came out of the room wearing the clothes Itachi had set out for him.  
>"I'm finished." Naruto said looking at Itachi who seemed he just got off a call with someone.<br>"hn, tomorrow we're going shopping."  
>"why?"<br>The raven raised a brow, "We don't have to if you're comfortable in my clothes like that, I'll phone back and tell my work I'll be coming in."  
>"No no, new clothes would be nice."<br>"For now, lets sleep." The raven said as he stood up heading towards his room.  
>"Where am I sleeping?" Naruto asked.<br>Itachi looked at Naruto before opening a closed door that was quite close to his own room.  
>"You can sleep in here this room is also connected to the same bathroom. Of course as with my room, there's a separate bathroom."<br>Naruto nodded as Itachi closed his own door.  
>"Night" Naruto whispered quietly.<br>Itachi re-opened his door and smirked at Naruto.  
>"Good night to you too Naruto, if you don't wish to sleep alone you can sleep with me but I make no promises that my hands won't wander"<br>Naruto scowled and swore for the umpteenth time today.  
>"Fuck you, you fucker!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Just so tempting to do a Itanaru :3 xD<br>I think they're so cute together.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. You should be nicer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**I'm so sorry xD This has been written up for quite a while, since I put the first chapter up, but I just never did this one either.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites, or put it on story alert for themselves and or who commented. Also a special thanks to those who did all three.**

**I'm just going to answer some comments now. Also to prove I read comments and will answer them, I rather answer them here so others can see aswell.**

**smiles D : The beginning sounded similar to "Okane ga ni" because I got the idea from it and just related it to it because I have no idea how auctions are but I had no intentions to copy it at all and as the reviewer said it completely changes.**  
><strong>I am truly sorry if I become repetitive, I don't mean to, and I usually don't notice because it's how I talk. I like to repeat. But, I will try and change and keep proof reading, thus the chapters will take longer to be posted up.<strong>

**moonpuzzle: Naruto's Parents? Hm, I don't know :) You'll have to wait and see, I'm not one to spoil xD**

**Ice mistress & clio1111: Glad you like it :) I will try to update asap upon each chapter already here..**

**AngelPrincess: haha, I am truly happy you found it amusing :) one of the things I was aiming for.**

**Chapter two: You should be nicer**

* * *

><p>"Itachi….when you said shopping….I really thought you meant shopping…." Spoke a blond boy in an overly large shirt and trousers staring blankly at the scene before him, whilst glancing to a raven beside him.<p>

It seemed another blond haired and red haired man kept bringing in clothing racks. Itachi sat there smirking as he flipped through a catalogue of the clothing.  
>"This is shopping, Naruto. Outfits 6-10, dismiss."<br>The red haired man placed the other outfits on the same rack onto another rack before he rolled out the mentioned outfits. This repeated for a while.

"I thought when you told us we had a job to do, yeah, we'd be dealing with something, not helping you shop, yeah" Spoke the blond man to Itachi.  
>"Dealing with something?" Naruto asked<br>The red haired man finally noticed Naruto. "Ah, so this is the boy you made us search for?"  
>Itachi nodded.<br>"You haven't told him what you do for a living?"  
>Itachi shook his head.<p>

It finally clicked in Narutos mind, Itachi must work to be able to afford all these luxurious items, the question was, what was his job?  
>"I-itachi, what do you do?" Naruto finally asked.<br>Itachi looked away from the catalog to Naruto.  
>"Hmm, I work at Sharingan corp which I've inherited from my father who is now retired."<br>"Sharingan corp? You mean the world wide famous corporation that created all those new 3D tvs with the dvds that are inside the tvs and have even expanded to doing other things such as The Mangekyou school that is an escalator school from Pre-school all the way to University and you have to keep up top marks as a scholar student or pay a lot of tuition to get in as well as the night club, Amaterasu. You mean that Sharingan corp?"  
>Itachi stared at Naruto with bewilderment.<br>"You seem to be well informed Naruto"  
>"Oh, uh, there's many others who know more, that's nothing in comparison."<br>Itachi smirked, "I'm also the leader of Tsukuyomi. A mafia group."  
>"Eh? You have everything!" Naruto shouted .<br>"I also have connections with Rinnegan corporation and their Mafia group, Akatsuki."

Naruto suddenly looked puzzled.  
>"Huh? Akatsuki? Isn't that a club?" He asked.<br>Itachi nodded "Yes, but you have to be extremely careful because that club is linked to their mafia and if anything happens in that club it goes straight to the mafia and you could find yourself in serious trouble."

When Itachi finally finished explaining, the red haired man spoke.  
>"Deidara and I work at Sharingan corp but we are also part of the Mafia."<br>The blond spoke next, "Both me and Sasori are hitman, we are specialised in long range but we have been trained for close combat, yeah!"

"Oh wow!" Naruto couldn't believe that he was talking to such people right at this moment.  
>"Like Itachi said, you're well informed, but I don't think it's what you said, you seem to be hiding something?" Sasori questioned.<p>

Naruto shyly looked away causing the attention of the blond man and the raven.  
>"Haha, well you see, my father who's currently over seas in England owns the Rasengan corporation but-"<br>"Oh yeah, Rasengan Corporation. We have connections with you too. You weren't always brought round for play dates, occasionally our fathers use to have meetings. Minato wasn't it? How is he doing?"  
>Naruto looked at Itachi.<br>"Yes and I don't know, my father and mother have been away for eight years and when they do come back they don't really visit."  
>Itachi nodded.<br>"Naruto, why don't you just pay me the 1.2 billion?" Itachi asked curiously, his voice hinting that Naruto had different intentions.  
>"I would love to, <em>Uchiha,<em> but I don't receive my inheritance until I'm 20."  
>"Hn, Why don't you tell you're father and mother the predicament you're in and –"<br>"Oh hell no!" Naruto yelled at the man. "I don't want my parents to know about this!"

"Why not?" Itachi asked, hinting again that the boy had different intentions.  
>"<em>Because <em>they'd stop my studies and make me go back to England with them and study there instead. I like living with Iruka!"

Itachi didn't know and if anyone did ask him, he wouldn't know how to explain the small jolt of pain that squeezed his heart, but since he didn't know he pushed the feeling away by ignoring it like any other Uchiha would do and decided that the conversation was done with and continued to look through the catalogue, ordering Sasori and Deidara to take out the clothes he deemed unsuitable for the young blond.

"Back to this again!" Naruto yelled  
>Itachi nodded.<br>Naruto began to fume before focusing his attention to the clothes, he didn't know why Itachi was being so picky, they were all practically suits all just different brands and sizes with various colours and different materials from around the world.  
>'Damn, this guy spends money like water' Naruto thought.<br>"I don't want to wear suits all the time, I need sports wear, sleep wear and summer wear."  
>Itachi glanced at Naruto .<br>"Fine," He sighed "Sasori, go get what he said."  
>Sasori nodded and began to dial on his phone as Deidara continued to listen to Itachi as he carried on with his choices of suits.<br>Naruto scowled.  
>"Seriously? You're just going to bring in more clothes? Can't we go out like a normal human beings and shop you anti-social bastard."<br>Itachi sighed. "I'm not anti-social"  
>"Suuureeee" Naruto spoke sarcastically which in turn made Itachi close the book and glare viciously at the blond.<br>Naruto stood up from the sofa and grabbed Itachi's hand forcing him to stand up.  
>"What are you doing?" Itachi asked him.<br>"We're going shopping like I thought you meant."  
>"I refuse" Itachi said blankly.<br>"Deidara, Sasori, stop what you're doing and come with!" Naruto spoke with a grin on his face.  
>The two did as they were told, one smirking because Itachi had lost control and one grinning because they got to go too.<br>"You should know Naruto, you shouldn't be bossing me around, after all, you're nothing but an item now."  
>Naruto stopped and let go, Itachi looked down at his hand and raised his eyebrow, suddenly missing the grip that had been there.<p>

Naruto glared with full hatred in his eyes.  
>The eyes of the raven widened, his shock clearly showing to the 180 degree change of the boy from being the bright laughing blond to an angry blond that seemed angrier than any of the other times.<br>"I'm a human! Not an item, I'll pay you back everything with all the interest and whatever you buy me! I'll pay it all back just you watch me! Jackass! Go bald! Especially so you never have to have that pretty women hair ever again! Disgusting! Asshooooleeeee!"

Itachi stared in shock as Naruto ran off out of the room and down the hallway, he heard the smashing of a button then swears and then the sound of fading footsteps going down some stairs.  
>"You should be nicer, yeh" Deidara said following after Naruto.<br>"I agree with Deidara, you might regret it. Mr Uchiha" Sasori said as he passed the raven.  
>Itachi placed his hand to his face and sighed.<br>"Be nicer huh?" He sighed as he began to follow after the three.

When he got down to the car park, he saw Sasori and Deidara patting the younger blond head as they said something. It irritated Itachi that they patted his head and it irritated him even more when Naruto laughed and smiled so innocently. Not in Itachis presence has the blond laughed with him like that. Probably as children he did, but they weren't children anymore, they were adults.  
>He walked up to the blond and yanked him to his chest glaring at the other two.<br>Both Deidara and Sasori lifted an eyebrow at their boss and friend.  
>"Whats got into you, yeah?" Deidara asked.<br>Itachi growled. "You were messing around here, you could have just waited by the car."  
>Sasori sensed a white lie from the raven but he seemed to notice that the raven himself didn't know why he was angry.<br>Itachi dragged the blond towards his sports car.  
>"There's only two seats." Naruto pointed out as Itachi shoved him into the passengers side.<br>"They can take their own car." He said without hesitation as he threw a glare at the pair. He climbed into the drivers seat and sped off, the pair watched as the car disappeared.  
>"I like Naruto, yeah" Deidara mumbled.<br>Sasori shot a glance to the blond.  
>"What?"<br>"He has this odd charisma to him, I can't help but like the blond." Sasori continued to stare at him. "Like a little brother, " Deidara continued, "what did you think I meant?" He asked.  
>"Nothing, get in the car now or I won't wait for you" He gestured to the red sports car and they climbed into it. Sasori started the engine and it wasn't a moment later that he sped off when Deidara was half in and out of the car.<br>"Sa-sasori!" Screamed Deidara as he panicked to get his balance into the car.

"That was horrible Itachi!" Naruto yelled at the raven as he looked over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the two.  
>"Do you like them?"<br>"I like them better than you"  
>Itachi clenched his hands on the wheel.<br>"I see…"  
>So what if Naruto liked them more than he liked him, he didn't like Naruto at all, he wasn't as cute and quiet as he remembered, even though Naruto still seemed to be naïve and innocent but he was just older, less child looking.<br>Wait. Itachi glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye.  
>'He said he liked them better than me, he didn't say he hates me, which means he does like me. To an extent.' He thought.<p>

Itachi didn't know why he felt this sudden relief and a floating sensation that was growing in his stomach. But like any other Uchiha, he ignored it and just carried on driving.

When they finally arrived at the shopping centre, Naruto forgot all about Sasori and Deidara and the fact he had been mad at the Uchiha, instead, excitement washed through him, he immediately grabbed the sleeves of the Uchiha and rushed into the crowd of people making bee lines towards many shops. Each time they entered a shop they would come out with at least a bag whether it was full or only had one piece of item.  
>The older man didn't know or had forgotten the time when he had suddenly started carrying most of these bags for Naruto.<p>

"Naruto, are you done yet?" Itachi mumbled as he waited by a dressing room door watching the many people browse at the clothing as well as himself like he was some eye candy.  
>"Yeah, hold on" The door suddenly opened to reveal Naruto, "How does it look? I don't really wear jumpers." He admitted to the raven.<br>The raven shifted his eyes away and looked to Naruto, he was wearing an orange jumper that had a large stripe along the shoulder and neckline as well as another large stripe along the bottom of said jumper.

As much as Itachi had to admit, bright clothes, especially orange seemed to suit Naruto, but Itachi had began to notice a slight obsession.  
>"Aren't you buying a bit too much orange." Itachi said as he rustled the bags in his hands to back up his statement.<br>"I can never have too much orange, perfect timing for you to buy me some, my last clothes at home got ruined in a fight."  
>Itachi sighed, he didn't want to make the blond mad at him again, especially in a store where people might suddenly recognise him, he just wanted to stay low.<br>"Okay, I understand. Orange clothes then." He said with the hint of giving up in his voice.

Naruto stared at him before looking at the bags with a thoughtful face.  
>"On second thought, I'll get the blue and white jumper with the diamond styles on it." Naruto said taking off the jumper revealing his toned chest. It was then that the eyes of the women and few men took their eyes of the Uchiha and attached them to the blond. The Uchihas raised his eyebrows at the blonds action. Naruto placed back the previous clothing and grabbed the previous item he mentioned and held it up to his chest as he showed Itachi.<br>"How about this?" He asked chuckling to himself as he gave Itachi a beautiful smile. That was the smile Itachi had seen Naruto give the other two earlier, the smile he had yet to see, the smile he wanted and it was finally the smile that was aimed towards him. Itachi didn't know why he suddenly felt over joyed.

The moment Naruto shot his smile at Itachi was the moment where an increased number of eyes from more males and females looked at Naruto, the eyes slowly filling with lust the longer they continued to stare.

Itachi suddenly felt the hungry eyes and looked up at the growing crowd. He, of course, was use to stares but these stares were aimed at the blond. He didn't like this. Itachi walked up to the counter and paid for the jumper.  
>"Why don't you wear it now then Naruto."<br>Naruto nodded and placed the jumper over his naked body. Itachi hoped this had stopped the stares, but it hadn't, it seemed to have grown.  
>Itachi looked at Naruto and saw he was still smiling.<br>"Hehehe, it's so comfy, I don't know why I never got a jumper before."

'It's his smile that's attracting this horny crowd!' Itachi thought terrified.  
>Itachi grabbed Narutos hand. Naruto looked at the sudden touch, and a blush crept on his face.<br>"Wha? Wha?"  
>It was then the crowd turned their attention to Itachi. Many women looked away as they realised they weren't in their preferences. Men, upon looking at Itachi, looked away from his cold coal eyes and raven hair and his porcelain skin. He was too beautiful for them to compete for the blond.<p>

"Don't let go Naruto if you don't wish to be kidnapped." Itachi said his eyes glaring at the remaining people that refused to look away.  
>Naruto blushed harder but nodded.<br>Pulling on Naruto's hand, Itachi left the shop where they bumped into Sasori and Deidara who was carrying their own stuff.  
>Deidara smiled.<br>"Found you, yeah! We heard a couple of people talking about this hot blond around this area and we wanted to come check it out."  
>"You're looking at the "hot blond"." Itachi said with a hint of anger in his voice.<br>Deidara and Sasori and Naruto blinked. "Huh? They said in unison.  
>"You took off the jumper when you were shirtless, that gained attention, you hooked them and when you smiled and it reeled them in."<p>

Sasori and Deidara nodded.  
>"You are cute, yeah" Deidara commented leaning in closer to Naruto to examine him more.<br>"He gives off a strong uke aura to males, especially when he smiles but he gives off a manly aura to women. Basically he draws in both genders quite easily" Sasori mumbled.  
>"Eh? When I smile? Itachi doesn't even smile and he has women <em>and<em> men drowling all over for him."  
>Sasori looked to Naruto breaking his train of thought.<br>"Itachi is quite handsome; he's tall with a fair muscular build, a slim face with pale toned skin and long black hair that is tied loosely but with bangs framing his face. The pale skin and dark hair contrasts beautifully. His deep voice draws people in and the cold aura he gives out even though it's pushing you away makes you just want more. Simply, It draws you in."  
>"That is the Uchiha," Itachi said smirking. "If I didn't say so Sasori, I would say you have a crush on me."<br>"As if Itachi, I'm just not that into you."  
>"I bet if you smiled once in a while Itachi, you would be even more handsome than you are now, yeah, smile."<br>Naruto faintly blushed, remembering the smile Itachi showed the previous day over dinner, but was that a real smile? Or was he just good at acting?

Itachi looked at them as if they were insane. Him? Smile? When hell freezes over.  
>Itachi looked at Naruto.<br>"Smile!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.  
>He sighed, and smiled.<br>The three cringed at Itachis obvious fake smile. It was just horrible, an eye sore, enough to make someones eyes bleed.  
>They couldn't believe such a smile could destroy a handsome face like that.<p>

"So forced…" They all whispered.  
>Itachi stopped and just looked at each one.<br>"Happy now?" He asked.  
>They shook their heads at Itachi.<br>Changing the topic, Itachi turned to look at Naruto.  
>"Are you finished shopping now?"<br>A rumbling sound erupted between the four men's ears.  
>Naruto laughed slyly.<br>"Hahahaha….Im hungry…"  
>Itachi stared in disbelieve at the boy.<br>"Did….you want to get something to eat?" Itachi asked hesitantly.  
>Naruto nodded grinning at Itachi.<br>"I know the best place! Follow me."  
>Itachi watched as Naruto ran off before turning to the two. "Don't follow." Itachi growled dangerously to them.<br>Deidara and Sasori stood there speechless as Itachi walked quickly to catch up with the hyperactive blond.  
>"He's getting attached…yeah…" Mumbled Deidara.<br>"I noticed this morning. The Uchiha wouldn't come here in the first place."

"What…is this place?" Itachi asked staring at the sign with disgust.  
>"A ramen shop" Naruto said ever so happily to the raven.<br>"…" Itachi stared at Naruto softly.  
>"You've never had ramen?" Naruto asked<br>The raven simply shook his head.  
>"Wha?" Naruto looked at him in surprise, "You've not lived!"<br>Naruto, once again, grabbed Itachi by the cuff of his sleeve and dragged him into the store and on to some seats near the counter.  
>"Oh! Naruto, haven't seen you in a while. Miso again?" Spoke a large old man with a soft voice who smiled gently at him.<br>Naruto smiled back, "Sorry, I had things happen. Can you make that two?"  
>The old man looked at Itachi.<br>"Ah, it isn't Iruka, is this a friend? You rarely bring friends."  
>Naruto laughed, "that's 'cause they're not willing to pay!"<br>The man and Naruto laughed. Itachi seemed content hearing the two talk and Narutos laughter.

The old man placed down two bowls of miso soup at front of them. He then placed two sets of chopsticks.  
>"Eat up!" The man smiled happily to them before turning away and continuing with other jobs.<br>"Thank you for the food!" Naruto shouted as he split the chop sticks in half.  
>Itachi watched the boy slurp up the food before snapping his own chopsticks in half and eating the noodles, it wasn't long before he felt eyes boring into him. He stopped eating the noodles and looked at the blond who seemed to be watching his bowl of food.<br>The raven stopped eating and slid the bowl to the boy.  
>"Don't you like it?" Naruto asked<br>"Surprisingly, I like it but you seem to be eyeing it up."  
>Naruto looked at the raven like he was a Greek god and ate it up happily, in just a blink of an eye, the bowl was empty, and just like alcoholic shots, Itachi kept ordering and Naruto kept eating, the bowls stacking up.<p>

Even Itachi had eaten a couple of bowls. Two or three but who was counting.  
>Only the blond had about fifth-teen give or take.<p>

"Ahhh, I'm stuffed!" The blond sighed.  
>Itachi chuckled out loud for once, loud enough for the blond to notice.<br>"I-Itachi? Are you ok?"  
>"hahahaha..haha…hahaha"<br>Naruto looked at the raven. The raven was no longer this stoic man, but a man who was smiling and chuckling aloud. Naruto softened his eyes and relaxed, watching the beautiful man until he gained his composure.  
>"We should leave now Naruto" He spoke calmly, placing some money on the counter.<br>"Don't act like nothing happened! You should smile like that more often! You actually look human!"  
>Itachi coughed. "I don't know what you're on about."<br>Itachi stood up and began to leave the shop.  
>"Come again!" The old man shouted.<br>"Itachi!" Naruto said, catching up with the man.  
>He scowled.<br>"Naruto, please, hurry up"  
>The boy began to jog just to keep up with the mans quickening steps, if Naruto didn't know it himself, Itachi was trying to hide his embarrassment.<br>Naruto chuckled to himself, deciding just to leave him alone for now. He moved his hand and just about slid it into Itachis and gripped it. He looked at the boy who just grinned at him.

The car ride home was quiet yet comfortable, but even Naruto had to talk, even if it wasn't for long.  
>"I enjoyed…." Naruto started whilst looking at the passing cars.<br>Itachi looked at him in the corner of his eye.  
>"…spending today…."<br>The man watched the boys reflection in the window.  
>"…with you…"<br>Itachi smirked.  
>'Be nicer to the boy was it Deidara? Nicer? No rude remarks now…' Itachi thought to himself.<br>"As did I…" Itachi mumbled, in all honesty, Itachi wasn't just saying it to be polite he was truthfully saying it. He had had fun, in a comfortable way, the blond really was something.  
>Once again they sat in silence.<p>

"We're back Naruto."  
>Naruto jolted at the sound of his name.<br>"Huh? What? Already?" He spoke as he looked around.  
>Itachi looked at the tired boy, yes today had been a long day so he wasn't too surprised the boy was exhausted.<br>'Take the bags...no, thats mean...I'll take them' The raven thought as he grabbed the bags.  
>Naruto clambered out of the car, and followed Itachi to the buildings doors before making their way to the elevators and waiting for it's arrival. They stepped into the elevator and Itachi pressed the second to top button.<p>

They stepped out of the doors as it opened and walked along the hallway to the door of the apartment. Itachi placed in the key and turned it.  
>Then turned it again.<br>Then again.  
>And again.<br>Itachi narrowed his eyes at it.  
>"hmmm"<br>"What is it Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"It seems we have a guest."  
>Itachi opened the door to see his brother sitting comfortably at his sofa as he flicked through the channels of the large screen television.<br>Sasuke slowly turned his head to greet them.  
>"Welcome back"<br>"So you came"  
>"I did say I would"<br>"I doubted you would"  
>The two brothers stared at each other for a bit.<br>"What do you want?" Itachi finally asked.  
>"Just to stay round for the night" Sasuke replied as he held up his bag full of his things.<br>"Oi dobe, I brought my xbox 360 round. Wanna play?" Sasuke asked diverting his attention to his friend.  
>Narutos face lit up. "Hell yeh!" He rushed into the room, chucking his shoes off on the way.<br>"You've got to kidding me" Itachi mumbled as he shut the door, the sounds of Naruto and Sasuke already arguing. Tonight was going to be a long night for the raven.

. . .

**Lalalala.  
>People can change you quite quickly, it is quite frightening of the speed it takes. I've experienced it myself, and you never notice it, but when you do you except it. But with Naruto and Itachi? I don't think they're take it as nicely as I or others have.<strong>


	3. Extra: Itachi's Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Heeyy, thanks again for being patient. Thanks again to the many more people who alerted and added to fav :)**

**Techoprincess: In all honestly, It's strange how a person can change in just a day, especially if someone tells them to do something.**  
><strong>Itachi wasn't such a bad guy in the first chapter, and still in the second chapter he STILL refers to Naruto as an "item".<strong>

**The first chapter sort of shows that Itachi has no patience at all, especially when Naruto is oblivious to the fact he was in danger. He also shows a little possessiveness in the second chapter where he pulls naruto to his chest away from Deidara and Sasori. He's slowly getting attached to the blond and noticing stuff that Naruto has yet to show him, like the smile (which he finally gets to see. Narutos kind and smiles alot tbf).**  
><strong>Also dont forget, Itachi did know Naruto from childhood, Naruto seemed to have forgotten and Itachi only remembers slightly, but it's still enough for Itachi not to be too mean to the blond.<strong>  
><strong>So there is stubble hints of Itachi changing. So he didn't change in a heart beat.<strong>  
><strong>I know this answer was replied to the person privately, but I decided to post it here too for anyone who read the comment and wanted to know too :)<strong>

**Extra: Itachis night**

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Itachi mumbled as he shut the door, slipping off his shoes as he glanced at the troublesome teens who seemed to have already started arguing before they could even put in a game. Itachi sighed, trying to ignore the twitch that was beginning to start in his right eye.<p>

"Bastard! Give me the orange control!" The blond shouted as he waved another blue one around. The younger raven brother smirked as he held the orange control above his head.  
>"Tch, as must as I admit I don't want this control, I don't want you to have it either." He smirked.<p>

Itachi walked past the sofa and headed towards the kitchen, he thought it was a good time to have a good cup of steaming hot coffee. He walked into the kitchen, the two teens still in his sight as he filled the silver kettle with cold water from the tap and set it on it's base as it began to boil.  
>The raven man sighed yet again, the yelling finally getting to him.<br>"Sasuke, just give Naruto the control."  
>Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at his brother, making sure the blond was still unable to get what he wanted most.<br>"Aren't you being a little too nice to the boy you were trying to rape yesterday?"  
>Naruto blushed just a tint, but it was unnoticed by the two ravens. The blond chose to ignore Sasuke's comment and lunged for the orange control, which was easily evaded as he leaned to the side.<br>Itachi ignored the last part of Sasukes sentence also, only hearing "Aren't you being a little too nice?" and responded with a similar sentence the blond had said to him that day.  
>"I like him more than you".<p>

The short haired raven shot a glare once again, before dropping the orange control terribly close to the blonds head and snatching away the blue one.  
>"Fine whatever, Itachi would you make dinner." Sasukes tone told Itachi it wasn't a question but a demand.<br>"We've already eaten Sasuke." Itachi said stirring a spoon in his cup of coffee.  
>"What?"<br>Naruto was now quiet and placing a game called Halo inside the console.  
>"I said we've eaten" Itachi repeated as he sipped the hot liquid.<br>"I heard you. Urgh, just make dinner for me would you.." Sasuke mumbled as he selected the character he wanted.  
>"Make it yourself"<br>Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at his brother who equally glared back, until he smirked. Sasuke did not like that smirk at all, it was one of those smirks he had grown up seeing quite a lot on occasion, and a lot of those times Itachi would smirk like that and then his next sentence would usually piss him off.  
>"Naruto, be a good little maid and make the guest dinner." Itachi ordered his eyes still on Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wouldn't allow it and he knew it would strike his brother, after all, they might argue a lot, but Sasuke does care for Naruto like a little brother.<br>"Eh?" Naruto replied.  
>"I said make our guest dinner. Now."<br>Naruto pouted before edging to stand up but Sasuke stood up suddenly pushing him down on the sofa as he shouted at Itachi.  
>"Don't you make my best-friend cook dinner in your bloody kitchen, make it yourself you sleazy pervert!"<br>Itachi's smirk was wiped off and was once again replaced with a glare stronger than earlier. His glare sent shivers down Sasuke's spine but he didn't give in and continued the glaring contest.  
>"He's my item before your best-friend, and what I say goes first."<br>"I asked for you to find and save my friend not to use him as an item!"

Naruto tensed up and tried to stay as still as a statue as the brothers argued, the air becoming suffocating.

"I paid 2.1 billion for him and he'll serve his purpose Sasuke"  
>"Would you shut up about the money! You have more where it came from! I asked a favor can't you think of the money as part of the favor!"<br>"Uh, um, Sasuke, it's fine. I can co-"  
>"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke yelled to his best-friend. His brother was pissing him off, and he wasn't going to let him win now.<p>

"I earned that 2.1 billion doing my job for the company," Itachi growled "making contacts and dealing with businesses for the company, working through proposals, etcetera etcetera. Why don't you pay me back."  
>"I can't can I, I don't work for the company yet and I'm still studying to do as well as you! because you're oh so perfect. Be like Itachi, do that like Itachi, why can't you be as great as Itachi!" Sasuke shouted mimicking a different tone of voice.<p>

"And who says that?" Itachi growled again, a headache finally coming on.  
>Naruto looked to and fro between them, he could clearly see the dark cloud appearing now that Itachi had lost his cool.<br>"Everyone! Who doesn't say it, even your previous teachers say it. Mother and Father have always said it! Your oh so wonderful Itachi."

"Who cares what they say you stupid little brother!" Itachi always knew Sasuke didn't like being compared to him, it gave pressure to his little brother, like he had the pressure to be great as he was the first son. Even though Itachi loved to annoy his brother, he never wanted Sasuke to feel like he had to live up to be just like him because of what others said.

"Don't call me stupid!"  
>"I'll call you stupid because you are stupid, stupid! You should only do things that you want to do, control your life, stupid!"<br>"Hypocrite! You let father control your life!"  
>"I choose to work at Sharingan corp!"<p>

They both continued to glare at each other, the cloud now thundering with lighting blasting down around them. Neither one of them noticed the blond getting up and walking past them and into the kitchen until they heard the clash of a few pans and the running water of a tap.

"What the fuck Naruto?" Sasuke yelled pushing himself in through the kitchen.  
>Itachi looked in surprise before he chuckled, finally calming down before smirking at his useless brother.<br>"It's my job Sasuke, I told him I'd pay it all off with interest." Naruto spoke calmly as he finished cleaning the rice and putting it on the stove.  
>"You shouldn't have to pay it off...what do you mean this is your job?"<br>"He made me clean the kitchen yesterday, so I'm assuming my job is to be a cleaner."  
>"Na-Naruto..."Sasuke stuttered unsurely "My brother has a private cleaner..."<br>Itachi's smirk widened up a bit more to form a cruel and evil smile.  
>"What?" Naruto yelled as he took some meat out of the fridge.<br>"You have a cleaner!"  
>Itachi's face answered the question for him.<br>"You made me clean the kitchen!" Now Naruto realised Itachi finally had a cleaner, it finally made sense why all the rooms were clean and neat. Even the kitchen looked cleaner than he had cleaned it last night. He glowered at that fact.

"Then why did you tell me," Naruto coughed before speaking in a cold and husky voice, attempting to mimic the older man, "First job, clean the kitchen".  
>Sasuke snickered at Naruto's imitation, he had to admit, the blond did very well at impressions. Sasuke glanced at his brother, he was slightly amused by the blond, even if his face looked cold, his eyes said otherwise.<br>"I might have said that but I assumed you knew I meant the plates, Naruto" Itachi said amusement dripping in his voice.  
>Naruto pouted even more and mumbled insults under his breath.<p>

Finally calmed down, Sasuke sighed and looked at the blond again before speaking.  
>"Idiot...didn't you wonder why he was buying you suits?"<br>A light bulb flashed above Narutos head. "Ah!"  
>They were beginning to think the whiskered male was far more stupid than they assumed.<br>Itachi raised his eye brow, wondering why his brother knew he had brought him suits, he had clearly told the maid - on the phone before going to the shops - _(A/N Scene wasn't written because it wasn't worth it)_ to put all the racks in the spare room - currently occupied by Naruto.  
>"I snooped around as soon as I got in, actually it wasn't too long after your maid came that I arrived and saw her." Sasuke answered for Itachi without being asked.<br>Itachi nodded having understood now.  
>"You plan to have Naruto work?" Sasuke asked.<br>Itachi nodded yet again before speaking, "Tomorrow, Naruto we'll be working in the company."  
>"But what about my studies?" Naruto finally questioned<br>"I don't think your studies gets you anywhere Naruto." Itachi bluntly stated.  
>It took a couple of silent seconds before Naruto noticed that it had been an insult on his intelligence.<br>"Shut it Uchiha! Just because your family have these perfect genes doesn't mean everyone has to be as smart as you. I'm not stupid as you make me seem."  
>"Hah"<br>"..." Naruto twitched, did the Uchiha just laugh at him?  
>It took just a brief second before Naruto ran at him and another second where the younger Uchiha had tackled Naruto to stop him from attacking his older brother.<br>"Naruto, you don't want to pick a fight with Itachi!"  
>"Why the hell not? He fricken laughed at me!"<p>

As they struggled on the ground, Itachi finished the last of his coffee and left his cup on the side.  
>"Have you forgotten Tsukuyomi?" Itachi asked.<br>"Of course not! The more pathetic you'll be when I beat you for laughing at me!"  
>Itachi chuckled, stepping purposely close to the blonds hands to tease him as he walked past.<br>Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the face accidently in his struggle to kill the older raven, which led in Sasuke yelling in pain and releasing his grip on the blond, who then clambered to grab the ankle of the long haired male, concluding his kiss to the floor.

Glaring at each other, all three men started a fight. Fists and kicks thrown about, a few stumbles and dives to protect any breakable china.  
>In the end, it was Itachi who came out unscratched minus the pain from the floor, he turned and stared at door, before lifting them up and pushing Sasuke away. He then stared down at Naruto.<p>

-  
>"Ow ow ow!"<br>"Naruto, would you please hold still."  
>"It hurts..."<br>"Just bare with it for now"  
>"I can't.."<br>"Trust me, it'll feel better in a minute"

Sasuke huffed, glaring at the two as he dabbed some cotton on his nose.  
>"Seriously, that sounds so wrong, if someone only heard that and not seen you, they'd take it the wrong way."<br>"And if they didn't know you got hit in the nose, they would think you're having a nose bleed at the words and conclude you're a pervert." Itachi said, dabbing some disinfectant on to Naruto's wounds.  
>"There, I told you it would be better Naruto."<br>Itachi was right, the wounds wasn't as painful or stinging now than it had a few moments ago.  
>"Thank you..." Naruto mumbled. "You're still an asshole though.."<br>"I know" Itachi replied back moving to disinfect his brother too, who happily sat there and didn't whine from the stinging.  
>"Ah! Fuck! Itachi you dick!"<br>Itachi chuckled. "Yes Sasuke?"  
>"You put too much disinfectant just then!"<br>"I don't know what you're on about" He spoke innocently.  
>"You did it on purpose!"<br>Sasuke knew his brother was doing it on purpose, why? Because Itachi was mad, he was mad because Naruto had managed to trip him and that led into Sasuke's fault because he had let go off Naruto.  
>"There done." Itachi said putting the cotton into the closet bin near him.<br>He then motioned Sasuke to let him see his nose.  
>"No way"<br>Itachi grabbed Sasuke's nose and forced his head back and to the sides to examine the damage.  
>"Ah! ah! fuck!"<br>"Seems your nose is fine." Itachi spoke as he released his grip.  
>Sasuke's hand rose and covered his nose, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as he glared.<br>"Now if you excuse me. I'm going to sleep." Itachi mumbled making his way to his room.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in silence for a while before Naruto walked over to the the television and began to louder it.  
>Sasuke smirked.<br>It was soon gun shots and explosions were echoing through out the apartment.

Itachi groaned in his bed as the sounds made its way into his room. He wondered how a good day had suddenly turned shit. That's why, because of his little brother and because he thought that one sentence would annoy him, he never thought it would later cause him trouble.  
>He sighed as another explosion occurred.<br>Oh yes. He was going to kill them one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. xD<strong>

In this chapter you witnessed the brothers squabble and feel the tension and held back hatred in their words. You also see that Naruto is still putting up a fight against Itachi, after all he doesn't like being insulted. You also witness all three of them fight, after all, they all lost what ever control they had left due to stress. You see Itachis torturous side but a brotherly side.  
>This chapter isn't really counted, it's an extra, but it gives you the insight that Itachi isn't changing so suddenly, he is still being mean. But humans are neither too bad or too good. Itachi is the definition of that, after all you have seen him be nice and mean in this chapter.<p>

I hope you all somewhat understand it xD


	4. Changing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Heeyy, thanks again for being patient. Thanks again to the many more people who alerted and added to fav :) And thank you for the comments again. I'm happy that this is actually being read, and also quite surprised. Thank you all once again :D**

**Chapter 3: Changing**

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up early as he usually did in the mornings already dressed and ready to leave. The sight of Naruto and Sasuke sprawled out on the sofa greeted him, he looked around his plain living room with a few ornaments moved around and out of place, his mirror slightly cracked. It was unusual to the man, he'd normally wake up to a spotless untouched room that he'd barely stay in with silence filling the apartment. He had forgotten that he'd gained a person in his home, and that this unusual sight was to be bestowed upon him so early after all he had thought that the last two days had just been a terrible nightmare. He sighed before making his way to the kitchen grabbing his forgotten cup from last night and placing it in the sink.<p>

He walked over to the stove and lifted the lid of the pan to see the rice soaked in water, the forgotten meal left by Naruto. He placed the lid back on and glared at the teens, they had caused a lot of noise the night before and it had continued into the early hours of the morning allowing hardly any sleep for him. He picked up the cup in the sink and a sponge then began to wipe it around until bubbles began to appear. After a while he turned on the tap and rinsed the soap off.

Sasuke opened his eyes to the sound of running water, he sat up and looked at his brother who stood in the kitchen. He too, stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame.  
>"Have a nice sleep big brother?"<br>Itachi looked at his equally tired brother before smirking.  
>"Apparently, better than yours." The oldest spoke as he pointed to his still perfect eyes with no eye-bugs compared to the youngest brother.<br>Sasuke glared before walking over to the toaster and placing some bread in whilst Itachi began to boil some water and set up the cup with some coffee grains.

Four minutes later, the toaster popped, and Sasuke began to spread butter on his toast. Itachi finished stirring his coffee and just as he walked past Sasuke, he took one of the slices.  
>"Itachi! Make your self one!"<br>Itachi chuckled his mouth now full as he took a bite out of the stolen toast.  
>"You could have made me some coffee too!"<br>Itachi ignored him as he took another bite out the toast and a sip of his coffee as he began to make his way to the sleeping blond.  
>"Naruto. Wake up." Itachi said, fighting the urge to use his foot to prod at the boy.<br>The blond sat up groggily, rubbing, his eyes as he looked at the taller man, his vision still blurred.  
>"We've got to go"<br>The sentence echoed in the blonds mind. A fuzzy image of a blond man and red headed women began to replace Itachi. 'We've go to go' they said walking away.  
>"..." The blond sat forward and wrapped his arms around the mans waist. Itachi's eyes widened in shock and stood agape, his arms raising slightly so his coffee or toast wouldn't touch the boy. He didn't no what to do as the blond continued to hug him and tighten his hold.<br>He glanced over to Sasuke who grinned gleefully at him.  
>"Help me" Itachi whispered dangerously.<br>"But I don't want to wake him up" Sasuke spoke amusement dripping in his voice.  
>"Either you help me," He shook the coffee gently but warningly over the boy, "or this will."<br>Sasuke stopped grinning and walked over to his horrible older brother, attempting to pry Naruto's hands off of him.  
>"Don't." Naruto whined.<br>Sasuke stopped prying at his fingers and Itachi looked down at the blond.  
>"Don't leave me...alone..."<br>"..." Itachi and Sasuke stayed silent as the blond whispered in his sleep, wondering just what the blond was dreaming about.  
>"Mum...dad...Please"<br>The blond released his grip slightly. Sasuke unhooked his fingers and pulled him away from Itachi.  
>"Naruto...wake up.." He shook the blond gently as Itachi stood motionless, his arm unconsciously falling down and bringing his drink to his lips, as well as the rest of his toast.<br>Naruto opened his eyes again, his vision still glazed in sleep.  
>Sasuke chuckled.<br>Itachi leaned down and whispered, "1.2 billion"  
>The blonds eyes shot wide awake as he finched away from Itachi's face.<br>"Get dressed in a suit, now" the raven haired man said once again  
>Naruto was up and running to his room,it wasn't long before the blond was coming out of his room moving his tie around to get it correctly.<br>Sasuke smirked at his best-friend, it had been a while since Naruto bothered to wear a suit.  
>"I must say, you look far more handsome in a suit Naruto" Itachi said with a hint of an unnoticeable smile.<br>Naruto blushed at the compliment.  
>"We've got to go now Naruto"<br>Said blond nodded and obeyed, still half asleep.

Itachi and Naruto got to the door and was just about to leave until Sasuke spoke.  
>"See you later!" He called, settling back down on the couch.<br>"I want you gone by the time we're back." Itachi said looking back at his brother.  
>"oh but I won't"<br>"You better be, or I'll be giving mother a call."  
>"You're really pulling out that card! How old are you?" Shouted Sasuke as Itachi shut the door.<p>

Itachi had heard Sasuke's shout but ignored it, beginning to walk away with a certain blond following behind him, still rubbing his eyes.  
>Itachi pushed the arrow button pointing downwards, watching the numbers rise until it would reach their floor.<br>-ding-  
>The two men stepped into the elevator where once again, he pressed another button, this time with a number.<br>After a while a mechanical women's voice spoke. - Ground level-  
>They walked silently out and towards his car.<br>"So what am I doing at your company?"  
>Itachi glanced at Naruto.<br>"You'll find out when we get there"  
>"How far is the company from here?" Naruto asked again.<br>"About 5 miles away."  
>Naruto nodded, climbing into the car and strapping his seatbelt.<p>

The ride was long and boring to Naruto, it also didn't help much he kept lulling back to sleep. Itachi had watched from the corner of his eyes as Naruto's would grow heavy but then shoot open once again, he laughed inwardly when Narutos head would also nod back and forth, falling side to side look for a place his head could fall comfortably.

The raven turned the wheel smoothly, releasing his feet from all the pedals allowing the car just to roll, men looked up at the car before nodded at him and lifting up a barrier allowing him to drive on through. They stared in astonishment to see that there had been another guy in the car.  
>Itachi pulled up his car and parked it neatly in a lone space far from other cars and close to the building.<br>"Naruto, we're here"  
>Naruto opened his eyes and unclipped himself before letting himself out of the car.<br>"Wow" He spoke staring at the building. He looked it up and down silently, in his head. He was estimating the size of the building.  
>Itachi watched as Naruto looked it up and down.<br>"What are you thinking Naruto?" Itachi asked curiously.  
>"This building must be at least 610.5 metres high, give or take."<br>"Actually it's.." Itachi trailed off his expression staring at Naruto with shock "You're correct Naruto."  
>Naruto looked at him smugly. "I did say I wasn't as stupid as you make me be."<br>Itachi smirked at the boy. "It seems I under estimated you."  
>"Damn right you did!"<br>"hn" Itachi mumbled walking away his hand coming up and his fingers curling, signaling Naruto to follow him.  
>-<p>

The workers of the Sharingan corp would always carry out their work with no distractions at all and with a calm attitude. But the moment he entered he was impossible to ignore. Power and confidence would ooze from his frame. To all these women and men in the office he was the true definition of a man.  
>This was there boss. This was Itachi Uchiha. The man they currently gazed at hungrily.<p>

Naruto gaped at the many stares eyeing Itachi. Their eyes slowly undressing him as much as they could.  
>Itachi was unfazed from the stares, it happened all the time when he came in, after all his body demanded the attention of the people even if he never wanted them but today, it was different, Naruto was getting stared at too, whispers were going around as they walked on past.<br>Usually, Itachi would ignore the workers, but today his ears picked up on what they said, he caught just about glimpses of the sentences.  
>"Hot", "Blond? Foreign?" and "I'd do him" were a few things he managed to hear.<br>He couldn't help but scowl at the last part. He glared at the few people who had said they'd screw him. They flinched.

Finally, Itachi arrived at his office, opening the door and walking in. Naruto looked around the room, the desk had piles of paper work neatly ordered, he had a few black sofas in the middle of the room surrounding a coffee table for private meetings. A few potted plants around the room with a coffee machine towards the back with a table laid with food, a few frames sat on the wall, certificates placed within them as well as pictures of Itachi with other companies shaking hands at.

Itachi walked past his desk and opened a clear door with white blurred lines, that led into another room that was empty with all but the necessary office supplies. A Computer, phone, paper and pens.  
>"Naruto, come here." Naruto stopped staring at the pictures and rushed over to Itachi.<br>"This is your office. It heads to the main reception and the rest of the workers, it is the only room connected to mine though."  
>Naruto nodded. "Why is my office connected to your office?"<br>"Because from today, you shall be working as my personal assistant"  
>"I see" Naruto nodded, stepping into the room and sitting on the chair.<br>"Is this chair new?" Naruto asked, it was still soft and plump, as if no one had sat on it before.  
>"Yes it is, I had this room arranged for you yesterday. Decorate it to what you wish."<br>Naruto looked around his desk, he couldn't believe it, that this room had all been arranged in one day, but then again, this was Itachi, he had all the connections and the money. It seemed possible.  
>"I'll personally handle my schedule and meetings so there's nothing you need to particularly worry about."<br>"Oh, so what are my obligations going to be around here?" Naruto asked.  
>A knock on the door sounded.<br>Itachi turned and looked at the person, Naruto immediately recognized them as Deidara from the previous day.  
>Deidara smiled at Naruto and Itachi before speaking.<br>"Todays meeting has been prepared, everyone is waiting for you sir"  
>"You work here?" Naruto asked<br>"Of course, Sasori did mention when we first met you," Deidara smiled. "but no one knows the other part" He winked. Naruto chuckled lightly.  
>"Deidara." The man looked at the raven before smiling and leaving the room. The raven was about to follow but noticed Naruto was about to follow him too.<br>He paused and looked at the blond before closing the door so it was just them again.  
>"I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave this room Naruto. No one barely ever comes into my office so you won't have to meet anyone."<br>Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what was going on.  
>"Do you understand?"<br>"Yes.."  
>Itachi left Naruto's office and closed the door silently.<br>He gloomy walked back to his new desk and settled back down in the black leather chair.  
>"Asshole..." Naruto muttered leaning into the seat.<p>

After a while of silence and cursing the raven in his head, he turned on the computer, wondering what he should do. He couldn't believe Itachi had actually brought him here to work but instead not allowed him to work.  
>Then again, he's getting paid for doing nothing.<br>'I guess it's not too bad' He thought typing into the search engine of google.  
>'But still...he thinks I'm utterly useless...'<br>Naruto frowned.  
>'He's still under estimating me..aren't you, Itachi Uchiha..'<br>He frowned at the name he typed who was none other than his boss.  
>After a few clicks and a few scans of his eyes, reading the words on the computer, a growling sound erupted through out the room.<p>

The blond slouched slightly as he glared, listening to the continued sound. His mind trailed back to about forty-five minutes ago when he had been rudely woken up by a certain price that he no longer wanted to remember. He remembered that in his haste to get ready and from sleepiness, he had forgotten to eat breakfast so now, he was starving.  
>Naruto's eyes narrowed as they travelled slowly to the door, his lips scrunching up into a pout.<br>There was food on the other side of that door, he noticed it the moment he walked in, he just never took any. Naruto stared at it for a while, it was Itachi's private office, barely anyone came in so surely he could just tip toe into the next room, grab a whole load and run back into the room. Nothing seriously bad would happen. Itachi would never know, not like he pays attention to the food.

Naruto inched the door open ever so slightly his eyes glancing around the room, he opened the door wider and stepped out, his vision focused on the delicious food.  
>He began to tip toe quickly to the back of the room where the table stood, not noticing the man lying down on one of the black sofas.<p>

The man smirked beneath the book on his face, he had heard the blond open the door in the joint office and creep in. He sat up and watched the blond indulge themselves.  
>"My oh my, none for me Miss. Assistant?" His eyes trailing up and around the blonds curvy body, he could tell they worked out rather often.<br>The blond froze from the sudden voice. He turned ever so slightly. The man looked slightly shocked.  
>'Oh? It's not a women..' The man thought.<p>

Naruto turned slightly, his eyes widened at the sight of a silver haired man, one of his eyes seemed to flicker red whilst his mouth was covered by a surgical mask.  
>"Uh, uh...Who are you?" Naruto asked.<br>"hmmm, shouldn't you tell me who you are first?" Naruto could have sworn the man was smiling behind that mask.  
>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you"<br>'Uzumaki huh? So it's his son...' the man thought. "I'm Kakashi Hakate, have you seen Itachi?"  
>Naruto blinked. "Uh, he's currently in a meeting."<br>"Oh, no, Kakashi is fine. Why don't you come over here and look at some papers for me?"  
>Naruto nodded, bringing two plates with some food on it.<br>He placed one down at front of Kakashi on the coffee table, and one at front of the seat he was prepared to take.  
>"Would you like some coffee too?" Naruto asked.<br>Kakashi smiled obviously this time, his eyes closing. "Yes please Miss. Assistant"  
>Naruto walked over to the coffee Machine, pressing the button for it to heat the coffee and automatically pour it into the cup.<br>"Please, Naruto" Naruto said correcting the mans nickname for him.  
>"Ok Naru" Kakashi said again as the cups finished and he brought them over.<br>'Itachi's never had an assistant before...and this kid obviously hasn't worked before yet seems to be well mannered.' Kakashi thought.  
>"My names Naruto."<br>"Thank you for the coffee and cake Naru, please, take a seat," The man pushed the paper towards Naruto as he sat down next to him "These are the papers I planned to have Itachi look at."  
>Naruto ignored the fact the man had called him Naru again, and took a look at the papers, his eyes skimming the words.<br>After a while of reading, Naruto's face began to pale. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the blond. Had the boy understood it all.

"Although, I don't understand any of these words. They don't sound good." Naruto mumbled.  
>"Ohh? What do you mean, Naru?" The silver haired man asked.<br>"You wouldn't really notice it because it's worded very well, but I think that, like right here, it states that the requester may take out any loan they want, for however they want, for as long as they want as long as they can pay it back, the payment doesn't have to be paid back if it seems quite impossible for them and only the interest may be paid back slowly. But it doesn't say what the interest it. Then...um"  
>Kakashi nodded for the boy to continue.<br>"It kinda says somewhere down here, near the sign box that if you cannot pay do you agree to be used to gain the money back saying they'll give them a job."  
>'Reminds me of Itachi...' Naruto thought.<br>"But it also doesn't mention what the job is...so someone who signs this is practically walking into a black hole with their eyes closed!"  
>"I see." Kakashi nodded. 'This boy understood even though he admitted he didn't understand most of it.'<br>"Have you worked in this sort of company before?"  
>Naruto shook is head in a silent no before speaking. "I somewhat study business in university but I haven't learnt about contracts or anything."<br>Kakashi smiled. 'So, it's in his blood. He's natural at it'  
>"I see, well thank you Naru, how old are you?"<br>"I'm 18, I'll be 19 this year. How about you?"  
>"Oh me? I'm older than you" He smiled once again. Naruto frowned at the lack of answer, it was already obviously that the man was older than Naruto.<br>"Are you foreign?"  
>The blond chuckled nervously.<br>"I get that alot, I'm English and Japanese but I've grown up in Japan and so I'm not as fluent in English as I look."  
>"Ah, but you know English. What about your parents?"<br>"Well my parents are always abroad and working for the company, so since I was ten, I've been living with Iruka, he's like practically my guardian, and he's absolutely amazing. He's like a mother, telling me to do this and that, but you can't hate him, heck I think even you would like him!"  
>"Hmm, I'd love to meet this Iruka, Naru."<br>"Ah but be careful, if you see him when he has long hair he looks like a women and if you mention that, he goes absolutely berserk like this.." Naruto pulled a funny face as he waved his arms in the air to emphasize what he meant.  
>The silver haired man laughed.<br>"You should come over for dinner sometime!" Naruto smiled  
>"Where to?" Spoke a voice. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he hadn't spoken.<br>"My house!" Naruto froze. That hadn't come from Kakashi.  
>They both turned their heads to see a glaring raven holding a few folders in his hands.<br>"I didn't know you had a house right now Naru" He hissed dangerously.  
>Naruto gulped. "Oh yeah, right.."<p>

Itachi was mad. No, more than mad, he was furious. The blond had ignored him and had stepped out of that office that he specified not to leave, and not only that he was getting too comfortable with a stranger, that stupid perverted stranger that he didn't know and they were on first name bases, or nicknames to be exact. He didn't like it at all, not one bit and he didn't know why, but he didn't care.  
>Itachi's glare turned and focused on said pervert.<br>"What do you want, Kakashi Hakate?" Itachi growled.  
>"You have a splendid assistant here Itachi. He made coffee and handed me some cake."<br>Itachi looked at the empty plates and cups. The man wasn't lying.  
>"Where did you get such a young man from?"<br>"None of your business. Now, speak your intentions."  
>"Oh my, aren't we cold. I came to ask you to check these contracts for me, but it seems little Naru checked them for me. He has talent."<br>"NaruTO, is but an assistant, that should be in his office!" The glare grew far more fierce as he glared at the blond.  
>Naruto took this as a sign and quickly left the room back into his own office, slamming the door shut. He paled extremely, the glare had sent chills down his spine and drained most of his blood, if he had stayed any longer, he would have needed to change his underwear and trousers. He knew he was being a bit more wimpy than he usually is but that glare was something he hadn't seen at all from the raven.<p>

Itachi glared for a moment, his ears listening to the slam of the door before he walked over to the couch and sat down placing down his files before grabbing the contracts so he could have a look.  
>"What did Naruto say about these?" Itachi asked, his tone now calm than before, as he flicked through the paper.<br>"He pointed out how it doesn't mention the amount of interest, or a job. Practically sounding like a dream come true whilst it's actually leading the person to walk into the darkness"  
>Itachi's eyes caught the sentence where Naruto must of read it from. Itachi nodded to himself, yes these words the way they said it, if he hadn't of read it carefully he wouldn't have noticed it.<br>"The kid has potential Itachi"  
>"..." The raven stayed silent, continuing to read the documents.<br>"Why did you bring these to me?"  
>"Oh?" Kakashi spoke, "I wanted you to check it for me"<br>"To me, it seems you already knew."  
>Kakashi smiled. Itachi had seen that he already knew, after all, Kakashi wasn't stupid.<br>"I did, it wasn't the contract itself, it's the company"  
>Itachi did a double take, looking at the company. The name was familiar.<br>"Rebirth Industries. The place that gives you a second chance." Itachi mumbled.  
>"Yes, you heard of that?"<br>Itachi nodded. "Yes, actually I recently had a envelope from them with a proposal inside. I've never got round to looking at it."  
>"I wouldn't bother," Kakashi's eyes looked straight at Itachi, seriousness in it. "You don't want to get involved with that company Itachi"<br>"Why is that?"  
>"Look it up for your self. Oh look at that, I must head off. I have my own meetings to attend." Kakashi stood up and walked over to the office that belonged to the blond.<br>He knocked on the door a couple of times before the blond timidly opened the door.  
>"Mr. Hakate..." Naruto politely said, scared of the ravens rage.<br>"Naru, please Kakashi. Don't say it because of that asshole," He smiled as Itachi twitched. "I've got to go now, but I'd like to come to dinner some time."  
>Itachi looked at them from the corner of his eye.<br>Kakashi reached down and grabbed Narutos hand as he leant forward til his lips connected to the back of his hand.  
>"Get off him!" The raven growled.<br>Both Kakashi and Naruto looked at the raven, who now looked a bit baffled at his actions. In just a split second, he had jumped up from the couch and was now standing beside them, shoving Kakashi away from Naruto. They all stood stunned for a moment, before Itachi gained his composure. Kakashi broke out into a large grin, as the raven paled which was unnoticed due to his already pale skin.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow after work for dinner Naru. See you sometime Itachi." and with that Kakashi left.<br>Naruto began to shut the door once again in fear of Itachi.  
>Itachi stopped the door with his hand.<br>"Naruto.." He began to say, his eyes avoiding the others.  
>"I need you to look through these proposals. Pick out the ones you think are fine. I'll also turn your phone on, so you'll be handling phone calls for me. Some messages just ignore. Thank you."<br>Naruto nodded as Itachi walked away before coming back to hand him the papers.  
>"Also, please look up 'Revival Industries', find out as much as you can"<br>Itachi walked away from Naruto and sat at his desk, his hand reaching for a pen as he began to make his way through some paperwork.  
>Naruto was about to close the door to begin his work.<br>"Could I have a cup of coffee"  
>"Right away ." Itachi raised his eyebrow at the politeness of the blond but didn't question it. He watched as the blond made his way to the coffee machine and begin to make it.<br>"Would you like a cake too sir?"  
>"hn"<p>

Although Itachi was being himself, he was confused on the inside. Why had he gotten angry at their sudden closeness? Why had he jumped up so fast just to push the perverted seducer away from Naruto? It wasn't like he cared if the blond fell for the man or not. He shouldn't care, the only people he cared for was himself and his family. Yes, his family, no matter how much he tried to avoid them as possible.  
>But, other people? Non blood related people. No, he had never been interested in such trivial things as relationships or the opposite sex ever. It was a bother, something troublesome that would lead him away from his real purpose. Away from his company. Naruto could go "shack" up with anyone. See if he cared.<p>

'Then why does the thought of him with someone repulse me and why I am I watching his ass...' Itachi thought realising where his eyes had travelled to. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the blonds ass. He was enticed by the way the blond wiggled himself, the way he'd step back, side to side, bending over ever so slightly.  
>"Ah , is there a specific cake you like?"<br>Itachi quickly looked up to Narutos face as the blond turned to look at him.  
>"Dango.." Itachi mumbled pretending he was working as he shuffled some papers.<br>Naruto nodded, looking around if there was some dangos on the table. Now, once again, Itachi's eyes travelled back up and stuck once again at that one place; Naruto's ass.

Yes, Itachi had never been attracted to the opposite sex nor the same sex ever. But right now, the only thought that wasn't leaving his mind was to actually force the blond over his desk and show him just who he belonged to. That was the one thing Itachi knew, and that was that the blond was his, at least until he paid off the money but until then, he was Itachi Uchihas property and he would not tolerate others touching or kissing that smooth tanned skin.  
>Itachi stood up, determined to full fill his thoughts.<br>"Here you go!" Naruto said cheerily with a coffee and two plates, both with dango.  
>Itachi stared for a moment before sitting back down.<br>Naruto placed down the coffee and one plate.  
>"Thank You Naruto."<br>Naruto smiled cheerily, before entering his office.  
>Itachi placed one of his hands on his face.<br>Disgusted and ashamed of the actions he was about to do. He remembered the promise he told Naruto, that such inappropriate touching wouldn't happen again. It wasn't only just that but also, for some reason, the moment Naruto smiled, he didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to see him cry like he made him do two nights ago.  
>Itachi could feel it, he could feel that he was changing, normally he'd just do it, not caring to hurt the blond after all he was just an item. He has hurt him whether it was physically or emotionally and he didn't care then not at all, so he was an item right?. The image of Naruto crying popped into his mind and he groaned from guilt.<br>'If he's not an item...' Itachi thought. 'Then what is he?'

Naruto sat in his chair, popping a dango into his mouth before placing the stick back on his plate.  
>"Revival Industries" Naruto mumbled as he typed it in.<br>He clicked and the page began to expand listing relevant websites with Revival Industries.  
>Naruto clicked on the first link and began to read aloud.<br>"Revival Industries. The place that gives you a second chance, need money we'll give it to you no matter the amount. Seems like your average legal loan company to me.."  
>Naruto continued to read, looking around on the website.<br>"hmm..? I can't seem to find much about it other than the fact it's just a loan company. Surely Itachi knew it was, so does that mean he suspects more?"  
>Naruto gazed at the phone number for the company for a moment. No, even if he did call they wouldn't tell him everything.<br>"About us...company owner Orochimaru..." Naruto high lighted the name and copied it before going back to the search engine and pasting it in watching as the results popped up.  
>"Orochimaru.." Naruto clicked on an old news paper web article.<br>"Ohhh, seems this guy has quite the record, suspected for a murder and the disappearances of children eight years ago but no evidence led to him and he was let off..."  
>Naruto glared at the screen, if the guy was fishy, then the company was of course fishy too.<br>Naruto picked up his office phone and began to dial a number off by heart.  
>"Hey, Kiba, it's Naruto...I need a favour from you...You know your dad's a cop right?...Is it possible if you could get into some old files for me in the computer system...I need you to get some information about someone called Orochimaru for me...Thanks, talk to you ."<br>Naruto placed the phone back down and grinned to himself. Itachi wasn't the only one with connections, he too had his own.  
>Naruto clicked some more hoping to find more information via the internet for now. Not too concerned about the Revival Industries he grabbed the files Itachi gave to him, and began looking through the papers his eyes occasionally glancing to the computer screen clicking it then going back to reading the proposals.<br>'Don't think he'd care about this one...this one doesn't seem to do much for the company...wont benefit from this one...this proves worthiness..'

It wasn't long until Naruto sorted through the proposals, he grabbed one of the piles he made and placed in the bin, he grabbed the other file and made it to his door, slightly opening it a jar where he saw Itachi working hard. Serious as he re-read words, signed it, and placed it in a completed pile.  
>Naruto's eyes softened as he looked at the working raven.<br>'Itachi might be cold or mean...' Naruto thought as the image of Itachi forcing himself on him popped into his mind. 'But he can be kind..' the image washed away as he thought about Itachi disinfecting his wounds.  
>Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly, he himself didn't notice.<br>"Uh, ..?"  
>Itachi didn't look up to the voice but continued to sign his papers.<br>"hn?"  
>"I looked through the files and I've picked out the best proposals I think you'd prefer"<br>"hn"  
>"..." Naruto couldn't tell whether the Uchiha was actually listening to him or not. But Naruto did know that he looked tired, so he walked over and bent down so his head just about hovered above the desk.<p>

"Naruto drop the manners, it feels odd coming from you" Itachi mumbled signing a paper before shoving it to a side.  
>"Ah thank god, I don't like calling you '' over and over."<br>Itachi looked up to see the blond smiling at him. Itachi put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. He felt calm and relaxed with the blond in the room.  
>"Did you find anything on 'Revival Industries'?" Itachi asked.<br>Naruto stood up properly, moving some of the papers on Itachis desk so he could sit on it. Itachi was surprised from Narutos sudden politeness to his sudden comfortableness to be able to touch his papers and sit on his desk, but Itachi didn't mind, actually right now he wanted to grab then blond and pull him into his lap.  
>"It seems like a normal loan company, but I searched about the company owner and it seems he's been suspected of a few cases but no evidence has pointed to him. It screams suspicious to me."<br>"Who is this owner?"  
>"Orochimaru"<br>"I see" 'I'll check him out.'  
>"Other than that I couldn't find anything much."<br>"That's fine. Thank you Naruto" Itachi grabbed his papers again so he could continue.  
>Naruto stood up and was about to go back in his office when Itachi's voice was heard again.<br>"That dinner with Kakashi and your guardian..." Itachi trailed off.  
>Naruto smiled at the older man.<br>"Of course you can come, the more the merrier right?"  
>Itachi looked at the boy and smiled from the bottom of his heart for the second time in just two days. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at the smile little did he know Itachis was beating rapidly, scared that he was about to be rejected.<br>"I look forward to meeting this person."  
>Naruto nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him and leaning on it as it face began to glow red.<br>He covered his mouth with his hands and he tried to calm his beating heart. He knew Itachi was attractive but the more he got to see these different sides to Itachi, the more he began to believe that the man wasn't as harsh as he let on the day he saved him.

* * *

><p>Gawd...thas chapter frustrated me, I couldn't seem to focus well, or my mind kept getting confused with a different storyline in my head, I have so many storylines in my head that it's so ridicules. Currently in my head I'm already thinking for something 2 chapters from now. If theres anything wrong in this chapter Im terribly sorry and if u point it out i'll try and fix it asap. Try being a keyword, I'm ill and I cbb and I don't like re doing things.<p>

Thank you to everyone whos sticking with me, bearing with me, alerting this story, faving it although theres like only really 3 chapters or faving me as an author. Im grateful to every single one of you. I hope to hear more from you as this story progresses. I promise you in the next chapter he come to see why Naruto forgot about Itachi and we see why his parents barely ever saw Naruto.  
>And there will be another extra, Narutos past so you get to see more of into the insight of his past. It won't reveal it from his early ages, but from the age he can remember. I probably will have Itachis past. Probably. So you also get to see an insight into his past. But I'm still thinking about it.<br>Can you see what I meant when I said I have too much in my head and im thinking too far ahead and getting confused? o.O  
>ahhhh<br>Thank you again! :)


	5. The Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Heeyy, thanks again for being patient. Thanks again to the many more people who alerted and added to fav :) And thank you for the comments again. Now for a reply.**

Jasmine: Thanks for the comment, and yes, I have considered what you have already said before hand. But first, I never said what country they are currently in, nor have I really hinted. The only country I've mentioned is England where Narutos Parents are currently at.  
>But in my mind the country is Japan because Naruto is half Japanese and lives in his mothers home land. There's no real reason to why Naruto is there, he's just studying where he's grown up this whole time. People do study in other countries, no real reason...<br>So there's nothing to tell Itachi, even if Naruto is developing feelings or trust to Itachi I don't think he's willing to tell him much anyway. Even in the second chapter Itachi hinted to Naruto to tell his parents.  
>The reason he hasn't told his parents, and I think, actually I know I have mentioned that Narutos parents haven't really seen him in 8 years.<p>

**8 Years.**** To a child that is a long time and you wouldn't consider them as parents at all so thats why Naruto won't tell them, cause to him they're not really his parents and he has the vacant memory that he's always trouble. In this chapter you will understand his parents actions and why they did that.  
>Other than that, thank you for the review, and the um, concern of Narutos well being(?) and the um suggestions. :)<strong>

Panda-Love14 : Thank you for that review, That specially made my day :) Thank you 3

Lolcari: Thank you. Do you mean quality time or "Quality time ;)" ? I am glad to know there are some that read the notes xD I for one, am not part of that "some". xD

**HINT OFF KAKAIRU xD- Please forgive me for spelling or any bad grammar, and forgive me for taking so long to update. College got in the way horribly as usually in my life.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Guardian<p>

As Kakashi mentioned the day before, he come after his work to pick up Naruto at Sharingan corp. He was quite surprised that the Uchiha was to tag along with them, but he decided not to question it instead he threw a few grins at Itachi who in-turn ignored the older man until one glare that promised a cruel and terrifying death for the man if any words popped out of his mouth appeared.

The walk to the car from the Uchiha's office was quite quiet, except for Naruto who answered Kakashi's questions with very long detailed answers.  
>Once at the car park, the silver haired man and the raven glared at each other in a silent argument between them. They were arguing about whose car to take. Itachi was all for Kakashi taking his own car whilst he and Naruto took his whereas Kakashi saw no need for two cars when they all could fit in one. In the end the great Itachi Uchiha lost as Naruto darted for Kakashi's car happily like a small child. The raven sighed making his way to the car and getting into the back as the front seats were now occupied by the driver and the passenger.<br>The car drive was filled with Naruto's directions and his stories as he mentioned the places they drove past, especially as they drove past his old school when he was a kid. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself and tell the two about his good old pranking days.  
>Itachi had been certainly amused listening to the blond, but there was that one annoying fact that the silver man was listening too and that he was there. It would have been perfect if it was just him and Naruto.<p>

They finally arrived and pulled up to the drive way where, the moment the car pulled up, Naruto literally jumped out of the car and ran to the door and rapped on it gently but impatiently.  
>The door was pulled open slowly to show eyes of the person widen before a face became visible with a smile. The body of the floating head, thrust the door open fully and grabbed Naruto into a tight hug. Itachi and Kakashi walked up slowly watching the scene before them.<br>If Kakashi didn't know it, it seemed that the blond hadn't come home in days. Oh how right he was.

"Naruto! You had me worried before!" The man said pulling away from the hug and smacking the boy across the head.  
>"If Sasuke hadn't have called me to say you'll be at his for a while I would have phoned the police you know!"<br>Naruto laughed timidly as the man pulled him into another hug, but unknown to him he was being examined by two pair of eyes. One of a raven and one of a silver haired man.  
>'Long brown hair tied neatly into a high pony tail. Is that layers he has? Probably since it fluffs in the pony tail. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose too, wonder how he got it...?'<br>Kakashi and Itachi thought simultaneously.

Kakashi chuckled lightly, bringing the two back to reality to remember he had guests.  
>"Ah sorry!" Naruto slightly yelled in embarrassment<br>"Iruka this is Itachi my boss and Kakashi, my uhh colleague? and Kakashi Itachi this is Iruka my guardian" He said gesturing to one another.  
>Iruka held out his hand to shake Itachi's and Kakashi's hands, letting them in the house in the process.<br>Itachi looked around the room slightly before looking at Kakashi to notice the man was taking off his shoes, he too decided to follow even though he has never really taken off his shoes in any of his homes. Iruka waited as they took of their shoes and smiled before pointing to a room.  
>"Please take a seat in there and make yourselves at home." Iruka spoke cheerfully.<br>Itachi and Kakashi made their way into the front room, only Itachi sat down, noticing the television was on. Kakashi decided to look around the room abit, gazing at the pictures on the wall. Naruto was about to follow but an arm pulled him back by the collar of his shirt, chocking him slightly.  
>"Not you...come with me" Iruka growled dangerously his kinda smile suddenly disappearing as he led Naruto to the kitchen door.<br>Itachi looked up to see Naruto had gone, he closed his eyes before glancing at Kakashi who was happily watching him. Itachi glared back awaiting some oncoming words.

Iruka dragged the blond into the kitchen and turned to glare at him.  
>"Itachi and Kakashi? Boss? You have a job? and where is Sasuke?" The brunette narrowed his eyes even more demanding the truth from the boy.<br>"Ah, well you see, I thought I should get a part time job and Sasuke introduced me to his brother Itachi who happily or um...after a while of persuading gave me a job as a personal assistant and part of the job is to live with him to help him with his paperwork at home too..." Naruto began to trail off looking at Iruka who was hopefully believing the little white lies.  
>Iruka nodded before questioning the blond again. "Then you weren't staying with Sasuke for a while?"<br>Naruto shook his head "no no no, Um Sasuke was staying at Itachi's too so I was technically staying with Sasuke."  
>"I see." Naruto sighed.<br>"Then why is Kakashi and Itachi here?"  
>"Oh um well, Itachi wanted to see you, my guardian, so as to let you know about my work and where I am currently staying at and asking to see if it's all fine with you and stuff..." Naruto once again began to trail off knowing he was just babbling non-sense.<br>"And Kakashi?"  
>"Uh, well at work, I happened to mention you and Kakashi began to get interested in you and well, I offered him to come have dinner one day and he agreed.."<br>Irukas face paled. "They're here for dinner!" Iruka half yelled and half whispered.  
>Naruto nodded afraid of his guardian.<br>Iruka glared before running around the kitchen grabbing pots and pans and ingredients. Naruto watched as Iruka ran around in a blink of an eye.

He grabbed a medium sized pan and filled it water, he set it on the stove and turned the gas on as he lit it. He bent down into a cupboard and pulled out a few packets of noodles, ripping each packet open and tossing the noodles in along with the flavouring powder. Iruka bent once again into the same cupboard and pulled out a packet of rice and dumping it on the side before going to another cupboard across the kitchen and taking out a large rice cooker.  
>He placed it on the side beside the packet of rice and plugged it in, he took off the lid and took out the bowl within it, pouring in some rice. He took the bowl to the tap and began to fill it with water, washing the rice before pouring it away and refilling it again to a proper amount. He took it back to the machine and placed it back in along with the lid and turning it on.<br>Iruka turned to head to the fridge to gather some meat and vegetables where he noticed Naruto was still there and watching him.  
>"If you're not going to help, go stall them!"<br>Naruto left in a rush out of the kitchen and back towards the front room where he stopped outside the door and heard Itachi and Kakashi's ending conversation.

"Enough about work, why did you come here Itachi?" Kakashi questioned Itachi. The raven didn't like the look in the mans eyes, the look of amusement and glee, the glint saying he knew something already but wasn't letting it go. And it was pissing him off.  
>"Naruto invited me. It would have been rude to reject his offer"<br>"And yet you usually reject every other persons offer no matter their position"  
>Itachi glanced at the man before looking away again.<br>"Is the cold hearted mans heart warming up to a bright sun?" Kakashi asked.  
>"What are you on about?" Itachi growled lowly.<br>"Do you like Naruto?" Kakashi asked bluntly this time.  
>Itachi didn't answer.<p>

Out side the front room door, stood Naruto wide eyed.  
>'Itachi...didn't deny...' He thought. He put his hand to his heart feeling it beat rapidly within him a feeling of happiness washing through him as he blushed and smiled to himself.<p>

"Of course I like Naruto. He's a good kid and hard worker." A pain suddenly filled Naruto realising what Itachi meant, he only liked him as a friend...why did that bother him so much?  
>"That's not what I meant Itachi..Do you love Naruto?"<br>Narutos heart began to beat more again.  
>Itachi glared at Kakashi before at the door, noticing a shadow. A very familiar looking shadow. Itachi gulped unconsciously as he realised Naruto was eaves dropping. What was Naruto's expression at this current moment as he listened to this conversation? Was it disgusted?<p>

Itachi began to panic in the inside but be remained cool.  
>"No, I don't like Naruto in that way and I won't see him in that way"<br>Kakashi stared at him for a bit knowing he meant every word of that oppositely. 'Damn this Uchiha is stubborn'

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist around the area of his heart and leaned against the wall in pain. His heart felt like it was being squeezed tightly, he closed his eyes ignoring the feeling he wanted to cry. He pushed himself off of the wall and headed back to the kitchen walking through the door.  
>"On second thoughts, I'll help you in here." Naruto spoke. Iruka turned around to yell at Naruto but stopped upon seeing Narutos eyes. His smile said he was happy but his eyes were filled with pain reminding Iruka about the last time he had seen those eyes.<br>Iruka sighed and smiled slightly.  
>"Stir the noodles for me then."<br>Naruto nodded as he headed to the saucepan beside Iruka who was stirring the meat in some sweet and sour sauce in a frying pan.  
>"Iruka...My friend has this problem but they don't understand it"<br>"Which friend is this?"  
>"Oh just a friend" Naruto answered mysteriously.<br>'So this friend is himself' Iruka concluded in his mind. Naruto was never a good liar.  
>"And so what is this problem?"<br>"Well, my friend met this person who at first seemed cold and a bit heartless with um...rough actions...but after a while my friend saw another side to this person and when they are around them their heart races, so recently someone asked that person if they liked my friend but the person said that they didn't see them like that and my friends heart began to hurt."  
>Iruka nodded. So far, he understood that Naruto liked someone, and someone else asked that someone but that someone didn't return the feelings.<br>"How did their heart hurt?" Iruka asked.  
>Naruto stayed quiet for a moment thinking about how to explain the feeling.<br>"Well, it felt like this force thrust itself into their chest and began to squeeze their heart painfully and it began wanting to rip it out and it felt so suffocating like they couldn't breath...but they don't understand why..."  
>"Well, to me, it sounds like this person is in love."<br>"In love!" Naruto yelled turning away from the noodles to look at Iruka.  
>"They can't be in love! They haven't known each other long!"<br>"This might sound clichѐ Naruto. But I know a couple of people that fall in love at first sight, sometimes before they even see their face. You can't control who or when you fall for someone."  
>Naruto nodded.<br>"Your friend likes being with this person right?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"What else do they like about this person?"  
>"Practically everything. When they smile, when they laugh. It's magical because it's so rare from what everyone else sees."<br>"So your friend only gets to see this other side of them?"  
>"Yes, I think, they're quite cold occasionally I think the last time when they wasn't cold was when my friend saw them fighting with their sibling."<br>Iruka smiled to himself, it seemed Naruto was very good with being careful with his words.  
>"Well it sounds like they both are in love with each other."<br>"Really!" Naruto looked at Iruka with hope in his eyes.  
>"Yeah, if your friend is the only one who sees the other sides thats probably because they want your friend to see because they like them back, so there's nothing to worry about."<br>"Now, would you mind telling me who your friend is as well as who they like?"  
>"Oh look, the noodles are done" The blond quickly spoke as he turned off the gas. Naruto left the noodles where he began to set up the table.<p>

He placed a white cloth from a draw on to the table within the kitchen and brushed off the creases allowing it to look presentable. He grabbed four plates from the cupboard and placed them at selected chairs along with some glasses and cutlery. Iruka brought over the finished rice, placing some spoonfuls onto the plates along with the noodles and sauce. With the left overs he placed them in some separate bowls and positioned it in the middle for the choice to help themselves to more rice or noodles if they wanted.

Naruto looked at the table for a moment, admiring the food before he left the kitchen again and headed to the front room where he poked his head around the door frame and smiled to Kakashi and Itachi.  
>"Dinners ready!"<br>The two stood up and followed the blond to the kitchen. Kakashi happily sat down at any seat as Itachi waited to be gestured to a seat, not wanting to be rude now but alas none came as Naruto sat himself down too so he decided to sit down beside the blond away from Kakashi.  
>Iruka came over with a bottle of wine. Kakashi held up his hand and smiled as he shook his head, the brunette took this as a no and proceeded to the raven and blond who happily excepted the mans gesture.<p>

Dinner came and went. As usual Naruto was the only one helping him self to more servings. Itachi noticed that Naruto would blush occasionally if he accidently brushed his arm or hand near him or if their gazes caught. He also realised that both Iruka and Kakashi noticing as well except the silver haired man smiled where as the brunette was glaring daggers at him.

Why did Itachi have the feeling everyone knew something he didn't?

"Naruto or Iruka, May I use your toilets?" Kakashi smiled turning to Iruka.  
>"Ah," Naruto mumbled "I'll show you the way" Kakashi nodded as he and Naruto pushed their chairs back and stood up leaving the room.<br>It was now just Iruka and Itachi in the room. The raven took a sip of his second glass of wine.  
>"So, Naruto told me you came because you wanted to talk to me about him working at your work and living with you?" Iruka started.<br>Itachi looked puzzled for a moment before improvising.  
>"Ah, yes. Is that fine with you? To have him live with me?"<br>"Oh yes, that is fine. How is he at work and what does he do?" Iruka questioned.  
>"He is my personal assistant. He organizes my files and proposals over looking them and he seems to understand them as well as what would be good for the company. He also handles my calls and dates for meetings."<br>Iruka nodded. "I see, and does he still attend his University with Sasuke?"  
>Itachi blinked. He had forgotten about that.<br>"Yes"  
>"How is his grades?"<br>'Shit..' Itachi thought. 'Based on how Naruto acts sometimes I would say...'  
>"Average. He does show a lot of skill in his business class as well as Maths."<br>"Oh, so you think those are his good classes?"  
>"Yes"<br>"And his worse?"  
>'Uhh' Itachi was sweating now but he was trying to keep his cool. "English"<br>"So he does attend university. When he was young he would skip quite a bit, but I can't see his attendance or grades now. How do you know it all?"  
>'damn..' "I had Naruto retrieve them for me for his work file"<br>"Ah, thats understandable"  
>'Damn Itachi, you are good' Itachi praised himself smugly.<br>"Did it concern you about Naruto's family?"  
>Itachi looked up to Iruka again after an invisible victory dance.<br>"Yes, his records mentioned he lived with a guardian as his parents are abroad. It didn't mention why"  
>"Would you like to know?"<br>Itachi ears pricked up. "Yes I do"  
>"I think you have the right to know after all you are his boss and you're a landlord for him,"<br>Itachi nodded although he wouldn't quite call himself a landlord.  
>"And," Iruka continued "You are the leader of Tsukuyomi"<br>Itachi looked shock for a moment. How had Iruka known that?  
>'Not unless...!'<br>"I don't really look it," Iruka smiled sheepishly "but this cut here," he pointed to his nose "I got it because I'm part of the Kyuubi, a mafia group which Narutos father is the leader of along side with his wife, Narutos mother"  
>Black eyes widened in shock.<br>"Yes, many groups have been trying to rid of the Kyuubi for many generations, especially now that Minato is the leader, it is far more dangerous.  
>"How does that lead into Naruto's parents being abroad?"<br>Iruka smiled, "It was rumored 8 Years ago that the leader had a child..."  
>"Yes, and of course, that child was Naruto.." Itachi said slightly irritated.<br>"Yes, a weakness to him. Minato didn't know it, but he also had people who were ready to betray him, so they kidnapped Naruto where he was sold in to the slave business in the under ground world"  
>'This sounds oddly familiar' Itachi gulped listening to the man.<br>"It led into a mafia war which Itachi, your father was apart of too. He passed Tsukuyomi down to you as well as Sharingan corp did he not?"  
>Itachi nodded.<br>"Of course, the mafia war didn't last long, after all Tsukuyomi and Kyuubi, two feared Mafias teamed up and wiped out any who dared to step onto their path."  
>"Naruto was found half clothed in an basement of an abandoned house, after some tests he wasn't sexually abused but instead physically. As time went by most bruises healed except for the scars on Naruto's face which we found was caused slowly cutting deeply into his face, three lines on each cheek. On Narutos account, he told us the "creepy man" would hold him down and "lick the blade", Naruto only uttered a name once "Orochi" after that he would break down. He was traumatized so much that his parents decided to hire a professional to hypnotize him which then rid him of most of his life especially those events. He only remembered a few memories which was only Sasuke as he had quite an affect on his life. After that, for his protection, his parents left him in my care deciding that if he was away from them he wouldn't be targeted. Naruto doesn't know it but it broke his parents heart to be away from him."<br>"So what does Naruto think of his parents now?" Itachi asked mostly to himself.  
>"Naruto thinks that he's actually done something for his parents to hate him and that is why he is abandoned, he doesn't see his parents as real parents. Only family by blood but nothing more."<br>Itachi and Iruka both went quiet after Iruka revealed everything to him about Naruto.  
>"Another reason," Iruka started gaining Itachi's attention once more "why I told you this is because in return, I want to know what Naruto is to you."<br>Itachi gulped. How was he meant to answer a question that he too couldn't answer. Well he was just going to answer it like a Uchiha would: with stubbornness.  
>"Hn. He is my little brothers best-friend"<br>"I asked what he is to you, not what is he to your brother"  
>"What he is to my brother is what he is to me"<br>"So your brothers life is your life too?"  
>"of course not"<br>"then what is Naruto to you?"  
>"My little brothers best-friend which makes him like a little brother too"<br>"Is that all?" Iruka asked.  
>"I also see him as a valuable work colleague even though he hasn't worked long."<br>Iruka blinked before laughing slightly.  
>"So you wouldn't mind if I sent him to England with his parents now, after all that would be the best for him now he's involved with a mafia person."<br>Itachi's eyes widened.  
>"No." Itachi whispered. The thought of Naruto leaving was actually terrifying.<br>"But if he's seen close to you, living in your home, he could be a target for your weakness"  
>Itachi stood up suddenly, his fist hitting the table cause the plates to clatter.<br>"Then I'll protect him!" He growled.  
>Iruka too stood up and glared at the Uchiha.<br>"If all he is to you is but an employee, why should you protect him? It should be his family, the people who love him, not you!"  
>"I can protect him just as much because I love him too!"<p>

The two men continued to stare at other.  
>It took ten seconds for what Itachi said to dawn on him as he closed his mouth shut and sat back down, trying not to look back at Iruka as he decided maybe some more helpings on his plate would be good.<br>Iruka too sat back down and grinned at the man.  
>"So you love our Naruto?"<br>You could just about see a blush spread along Itachi's face.  
>"It just slipped out of my mouth."<br>"Sometimes, when people let down their guard, the most honest words come out."  
>Itachi looked up at Iruka in the eyes, and smirked back as Iruka smiled at him.<p>

"Heres the bathroom." Naruto said as he pointed to a door.  
>"Thank you Naruto, you can head back downstairs now, I can find my way back" Kakashi smiled happily to the blond.<br>Naruto nodded, leaving the man to enter through the door. Naruto was about to step down the stairs but the vibrating of his phone stopped him. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, answering it.  
>"Hello~" He sang.<br>"Ah Kiba!, guessing from this call, you got some information?" Naruto said stepping away from the stairs and into a room beside the bathroom.  
>"So he's been suspected for child trafficking, slavery and Paedophilia?...I see, so although he's suspected there's no evidence to take him down?...Thats problematic...Shut up...It sounds like to me he has police working for him?...So thats suspected too?...Secretly investigating it?...Haven't they thought about going under cover or something?...I would totally be this Orochimaru's type, I could be sold for 1.2 billion...There's plenty who'd wanna buy me! Asshole!...I will, I'll go undercover"<br>A flushing noise sounded from the bathroom next door but Naruto ignored it.  
>Kakashi exited the bathroom and walked past he closed door of where Naruto currently was, stopping for a brief second.<br>"Easy, I looked over a proposal from them yesterday at my company, I can use that to get an appointment...it wont be dangerous, I'll be fine!"  
>Kakashi smirked to himself before leaving and heading down the stairs to the kitchen.<br>"Listening device? what if he checks my body? I'd be dead...have my phone on?and if you make noise?...Dude, believe in me...what? Assface! I'm the number one prankster never to be caught by anyone. I run at the speed of light!...I am not big headed, jerk!...Can you give me the company's number?...Cheers, I'll contact you tomorrow. Bye."  
>Naruto hanged up the phone and began to dial the number Kiba had told him, a ringing noise from the phone began as he waited.<br>"Ah hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki, personal assistant of Mr Uchiha of Sharigan Corporation. We received a proposal from your company and I was wondering if i could set up an appointment to discuss it in person?...Yes tomorrow would be fine at 1pm, yes thank you for your time. Bye."  
>The blond hanged up his mobile and stuffed it into his pocket. He opened the door slowly before rushing down the stairs and back into the kitchen where Kakashi was seated nicely with Itachi and Iruka. He noted that Itachi looked a bit red.<br>"Where were you Naruto?" Iruka asked.  
>"Yeah, I thought you went back downstairs" Kakashi said acting like he knew nothing.<br>"Oh yeah, I had a phone call. Kiba was just telling me I had a class tomorrow, which reminds me. Itachi is it okay to have a day off tomorrow?"  
>'What a good lie..' Kakashi thought.<br>'Perfect.." Itachi thought 'Iruka will believe that Naruto goes to University'.  
>"Yes, thats fine Naruto. Also, if it's fine with Iruka, why don't you stay here since you haven't seen each other for a while?"<br>Naruto smiled brightly.  
>"Yeah! Thats fine for me and I can get to the University faster!"<br>"Alright," Itachi said as he stood up and tucked in his chair under the table. "I've got to getting going now." Itachi looked at Kakashi.  
>"Ah, yes, so should I"The silver haired man smiled.<br>"Thank you for the dinner, it was a pleasure to meet you" They spoke in unison.  
>Kakashi walked to Iruka and grabbed his hand.<br>"It was delicious," Kakashi slipped a paper into Iruka's trouser pocket. "with a beautiful view. I hope to see you again." Kakashi leaned down as he raised Irukas hand a bit more until his hand kissed the back of his hand.  
>Naruto and Iruka's mouth fell open.<br>The brunette's face flared bright red.  
>"Eh, um eh.."<br>"Bye bye" Kakashi smiled and he dropped Irukas hand, ruffling Narutos hair quickly before following after the Uchiha who was already heading for the door.  
>"Um..uh"<br>Naruto quickly followed after the door, and waved them goodbye.  
>He walked back to see Iruka still glowing red.<br>"Does-Does he always do that?" Iruka stuttered.  
>'He did to me...' "Not at all" Naruto lied and watched in amusement as turned around to hide his blush.<br>"I'm- I'm just going to clean up in here."  
>"Alright!" Naruto said cheerily. "I'll watch some television!"<br>And with that said, Naruto rushed into the front room to watch any good programs that might possibly on leaving Iruka to brace himself on the counter as he covered in mouth in embarrassment.  
>That had been the first affection he has received from another. He placed his hand into his pocket and felt a piece of paper, he pulled it out and read it: "Kakashi 07869552213 Call me ;)"<br>Maybe he would.

* * *

><p>JIBBITY JOBBY DO IERUBFORNWO<p>

** OMG NARUTO WHY OH WHY? Why are you going to meet Orochimaru! Kakashi why do you not tell anyone? OMG D:  
>AND Itachi! awwwwwwww :3 you love Naru? THEn DO SOMETHING! <strong>


	6. Orochimaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.  
>Well isn't this nice!<br>This is the second chapter in just one day, I think that makes up for the lack of chapter posted recently, and too me they're quite long. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Orochimaru<strong>

"I'm off now!" Naruto shouted as he ran down the stairs.  
>"Do you want some food Naruto!" Yelled Iruka from the kitchen.<br>"Nope, it's fine! see'ya!" Naruto yelled again as he opened the front door.  
>"Bye!" called Iruka as he poked his head around the kitchen to wave to Naruto.<br>Naruto rushed out the house and turned the corner, heading to the bus stop. He looked at the times that the bus would come so he could arrive at his destination. Revival Industries.  
>He had a twenty minute wait compared to his bus for University that was only a ten minute wait. Naruto sighed as he placed a earphone in his ear.<p>

For twenty minutes, Naruto watched people walk past him, his mind playing scenarios from the songs he listened to. Occasionally changing the songs on his ipod. The bus finally arrived and he hopped onto the bus, paying the bus fair and swinging himself onto a seat.  
>It was going to be another twenty minute wait. Once again the scenarios played in his mind like a movie, his eyes looking out the window like he was the main character of a sad and tragic movie. He watched as the bus halted to a job and quickly jumped out.<br>"Thank you!" he shouted to the bus driver.  
>Naruto continued to walk down the road, the cars zooming past him.<br>Naruto's phone began to buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out and took his earphones out as he answered the phone, placing it on load speaker.

"Hello~?" He sang.  
><em>"Oi! Naruto! Itachi said you were coming to classes today. Where are you?"<em> Shouted a familiar voice.  
>"Sasuke bastard! Haha, I got a text from Hinata telling me classes were cancelled for the day, so I decided to go to work."<br>_"Oh, so do you want me to call Itachi?"_ Sasuke asked  
>"Nah, it's fine, I'll call him in a bit that I'll be on my way due to cancellation."<br>_"Alright, see ya stupid"_  
>"Bye bastard!"<br>Naruto hanged up the phone and continued on his way, but it was then, he noticed he had arrived at the building.  
>'Time really does fly when you're talking with someone.' He thought.<br>He continued looking at the building, wonder if he should really do this, it wasn't just the reason that he told Itachi he would look into them, or because the man was suspected for horrible things and he wanted to see him go down, those were part of the reasons, but there was one main reason. The name, the moment he read it, and the disappearances of children eight years ago, wouldn't leave his thought, it nagged at him constantly, like something was itching to get out, like he knew something but couldn't remember. He wanted to get rid of this feeling to find out, to fill something up within he always thought was missing from him, and to him, this nagging feeling was it.

Naruto climbed up the steps and entered the building, looking at the guards by the entrance. He casually walked up to the employee at the counter.  
>"Good afternoon, I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Uchiha corporation. I made an appointment at one.<br>The women didn't looked up but continued to type.  
>"Ah yes. Please head to the eleventh floor."<br>Naruto headed to the elevator, pushing the button for the eleventh floor, the comforting elevator music.  
>"Do do do do do...doooooooo...do do do" Naruto sang along with it.<br>_'Ding' _  
>Naruto exited the elevator looking behind him, before looking the the door that would lead him to the company owner. He slowly creaked open the door, to watch the chair ever so slowly turning around to face him. Naruto paled on seeing the mans face, a face of similarity to him, the face that was striking fear to his heart, but he had no idea why.<br>"Naruto Namikaze..." The man hissed gently.  
>Naruto flinched, that was his fathers last name.<br>"Or should I say Uzumaki?"  
>"How did you know my fathers last name?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking as his skin paled. His head began to hurt and the longer he looked at the man it became far more painful.<br>His pale skin contrasting with his long black hair, yellow eyes looking all over his body and the purple makeup on the side of his nose. It made Naruto feel nauseous.  
>The mans tongue slipped out and licked his lips slowly.<br>"My have you grown Naruto, not a day have a forgotten you, but it seems you forgot me. Don't worry, you'll remember soon enough."  
>Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he was suddenly grabbed and a cloth smothered him, slowly putting him to sleep.<br>_'Not this trick again?'_ Naruto yelled in his mind.  
><em>'This is the third fucking time!...Wait...third?'<em>  
>In his last thought he questioned to himself about how it was the third time as he gave into the sleepiness that beckoned him.<p>

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon, and Sasuke was on his break from classes sitting alone, usually he sat with Naruto but recently the blond hadn't been in due to his brother, and now he didn't have classes, so yet again, he was lying on the grass beneath the shade of a tree eating his delicious tomato feast.<br>He sat up to grab another part of his lunch when he noticed Kiba with _'Hinata?' _He thought.  
>Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.<br>_'I thought Naruto said Hinata told him classes were cancelled?'_  
>Sasuke quickly got up, picking up his bag and rushing over to Hinata.<br>"Oi! Hinata! Kiba!"  
>The two stopped and looked at Sasuke.<br>"Oh Sasuke?" Hinata mumbled  
>"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.<br>Kiba and Hinata looked at the raven like he was dumb.  
>"I mean, because Naruto told me you texted him saying classes were cancelled for you both." Sasuke explained.<br>Hinata blushed upon the mention of the blond. "No I did nothing of the such"  
>Sasuke frowned, so did Kiba.<br>Sasuke pulled out his phone and began to dile.

"Hello little brother, must be urgent since you never call me, I'm talking to Kakashi at the moment so make it quick." Itachi mumbled, the phone balanced between his ear and shoulder as he fumbled through documents.

"Is Naruto there?" Sasuke asked Itachi glancing at the worried look of Hinata.

"Hmm, no he should be at class, why?" Itachi asked back looking at Kakashi who seemed to be able to hear their conversation. His eyes saying "I know what's going on"

"Naruto told me classes were cancelled and he went to work and that he was going to phone you." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi looked at Kakashi who smiled behind his mask. The ravens eyes widened upon realisation the blond had vanished and the man before him knew it.  
>"Sasuke! If you find out where he could be, call me asap!"<br>Itachi hanged up the phone roughly and chucked the papers to one side his hands now fisted into the silver mans collar as he lifted him up to glare at him.

"What do you know!" Itachi yelled.  
>"I knew he was lying at dinner yesterday. I heard his phone call." Kakashi spoke cheerily.<br>Itachi refrained from punching him. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
>"He was going to go even if you gave him a stern warning not to."<br>"Where did he go!"  
>"To see Orochimaru." Kakashi answered honestly.<br>Itachi's eyes widened. 'Orochi...Orochimaru... shit'  
>"That man!" Itachi yelled.<br>"Was the man that kidnapped him eight years ago" Kakashi finished for him.  
>"You knew..." Itachi said in shock, releasing his grip on the man.<br>"Of course. I am part of the Kyuubi."  
>Itachi never thought he'd do this, but he gulped.<br>"I watch over the main branch here" Kakashi mumbled even though Itachi might not care at the moment.  
>"If you're part of the kyuubi, you would protect the bosses son, but why didn't you!"<br>Kakashi didn't answer.  
>"It was a set up, you must have gotten information that Naruto was working here, but you didn't know what as. You told me about the company knowing I would want more information on it and then telling me of Naruto's hidden skill which pushed me into asking him to do it. This whole time wanting Naruto to go there."<br>Kakashi smiled. "Kinda, I didn't think it would have went according to plan, I was just planning on getting close to him and his guardian but Naruto did it all himself."  
>"But why? Are you a traitor?"<br>"No. His parents asked me to" Remaining calm.  
>"Why?"<br>"They want Naruto to overcome it, to see if he has truly gotten stronger. They want him to face it."  
>Itachi's face filled with anger as he quickly dashed out of the room unable to see and hear Kakashi as his face turned sad.<br>"Don't get me wrong Itachi, they do this because they love him."

* * *

><p>Kiba looked at Sasuke and cleared his throat gaining the attention of the boy who was currently trying get a hold of Naruto.<br>"Naruto told me yesterday he might try and see a client for his work. Someone called Orochimaru. He could possibly have meant today."  
>Sasuke blinked before smirking. "Thanks Kiba, I'll contact my brother again" Sasuke stopped trying Naruto's number and clicked Itachi's name again, who picked up instantly.<br>"Sasuke" The voice on the phone greeted.  
>"Itachi, I've just been told he's meeting a client, Orochimaru, that's good isn't it?" "Sasuke, do you remember an incident eight years ago?"<br>"Yeh, how can I forget, Naruto went missing, came back with no memories and mother and father told me to never mention it to him"  
>"He was kidnapped sasuke" Itachi said as if he was stating the obvious.<br>"Yeh I gathered that much..."  
>"By Orochimaru"<br>Sasukes eyes bulged. "What? Shit he might be in danger!"  
>"I'm heading to him now. Call up Kisame, Deidara, Sasori. Hidan and Kakuzu and tell them 'Clouds cover the red moon on a clear night during the early dawn' then tell them to meet me at Revival Industries"<br>"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke asked confusedly.  
>"You don't have to know"<br>"Why the hell- _beep beep-_" Sasuke paused in his speaking and looked at his phone. "He hanged up!" Sasuke growled. Hinata and Kiba fliched.  
>"Du-Dude?"<br>"Hn, thanks Kiba, Hinata" Sasuke said rushing off again as he began to dial some numbers.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes slowly opened.<br>"I never really expected to see you again Naruto"  
>Naruto blinked his vision clearing up to show Orochimaru sitting relaxed in a chair watching him.<br>Naruto lunged forward about to attack the man for putting him to sleep, but he was pulled back against the wall, chains clanging. He looked up at his arms and growled.  
>"The fuck!" Naruto shouted.<br>"Originally, you weren't what I was after."  
>Naruto's ears pricked up. "What?<br>"I wanted Itachi Uchiha," Narutos eyes widened.  
>"But he was sent to America so he could prepare early to take over the company. He grew up too quickly you know, it didn't seem as fascinating. So I focused my attention on Sasuke Uchiha, he seemed perfect, but it was soon I saw something better and that was you."<br>Naruto was so confused, but he didn't like where this was going.  
>"Blue eyes filled with innocence, a smile as bright as your hair. I wanted to break you. To destroy you, to look into those blue broken and hopeless eyes."<br>Naruto glared at the man, his head pounding again.  
>"And I did. Eights years ago, I got you, I can remember the tears and screams. Oh god, how amazing it was." Orochimaru smiled as he leaned back in his chair and smiled.<br>Naruto paled as he looked disgusted by the man. His head pounding more it felt like it was splitting open.  
>"Yet, I had to leave you, I was being suspected. Sadly, it seems they erased your memory, but did you know, sometimes being told about it or seeing things can trigger something in the mind and you'll begin to remember about it"<br>"What the fuck is there to remember you sick bastard!" Yelled Naruto, his vision began to blur again.  
>"You're head is hurting isn't it? Like something is trying to get out?"<br>Naruto continued to glare at the man, trying to keep his eyes open in the pain of his pounding head.  
>"You're eyes are no longer broken, you continue to stare at me with such fierce. I'll enjoy breaking you again."<br>"Look at this room, it looks familiar doesn't it?"  
>Naruto looked around, it did but he didn't know where he'd seen it before.<br>Orochimaru stood up from his chair and stretched his arm out to touch Narutos face, grabbing it and pushing his head to the side.  
>"How'd you get these scars Naruto?" Orochimaru smiled, chuckling to himself.<br>"They're birthmarks!"  
>"Wrong.."<br>Orochimaru leaned in his tongue sliding along Naruto cheek causing an image to cross through Narutos mind. An image of a shadow on a boy who was screaming.  
>"Urgh, urgh" Naruto groaned try to stay awake.<br>"I can remember the knife sinking in, drawing out your delicious blood, his nail scraping along the scar.  
>Screams rang in his mind as his vision began to go black, the last thing he saw as he collapsed was Orochimaru's Smile.<p>

The laughter of children replaced the screaming and echoed in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Rawr rawr. There wont be chapter for Narutos past because in this chapter and the previous chapter you can actually gather what happened in the past.<br>xD  
>BUT I WILL DO AN EXTRA OF NARUTOS PAST :L It's not necessary, but it's nice for you readers to know :L Maybe to un-confuse you if you're confused.<strong>

**I feel like I'm missing something. Something I wanted to include in this, but I can't remember.  
>Fricken...trying to do - breaks but NO, didn't let me asdfghjkl. <strong>


End file.
